Broken Wings
by Shinlovesyou22
Summary: Hinata was broken.She thought a happy ending love.Sadly it only ended in vain.How can an angel-like Hinata fix her broken wings when she doesn't know how? Little she didn't notice an onyx eyes were lurking in a shadow of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

This story was supposedly a one-shot dedication to a friend of mine. But since my imagination took over and for that, I got motivated to make it a little bit longer than a one-shot. Anyway, this was based on a tiny part of journey of my friend who struggled to the cruelty of what we called LOVE.

Happy Birthday Ms. Zendi Butalon ^o^. This is my bitter sweet and late birthday gift to you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

* * *

Porcelain tears were visible on her pale and looking tired face as it was still continuously poured down from her lavender eyes. The words were still lingering on her ears. It was slowly killing her. The only thing that her man left to her was the painful sensation she never wished to feel. It had been a week now, but the wound of her heart was still fresh as she reminisced that time:

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm tired. I'm tired to work this thing out. I love you, but that isn't enough to compare yours. I'm trying trust me, but I can't. You're already strangling me. I'm sorry. I guess we need some space and if I'm ready I promise to come back and never hurt you anymore. I'm sorry." A sympathetic but manly voice from the phone didn't wait any respond from the other line. He turned it off yet his voice was still echoing through her ears repeatedly. She felt numb and dumb. The only thing she did was to cry silently in an empty space of her lonely and dark room._

_*End of Flashback*_

She tried to forget it. She tried to keep it away. She tried to kill the pain. She tried it all, but instead she was just killing her own self. She still remembered what he said. All those words he spilled, she really wanted to answer him back and slapped all the wrong accusations to his face. She wanted to reason out everything she'd done in their relationship. She didn't want revenge, instead she wanted to make him realized the words left unsaid of her was the word that lies the truth.

_*I'm tired. I'm trying._ 'You never really tried, but you still felt tired. I'm the one who worked it all. I'm the one who tried, but I never felt tired because I simply love you.'

_*I love you, but that isn't enough to compare yours. _'I never measured my love to you because all I know is the feelings and not the calculations.'

_*I guess we need some space. _'I always give your space; the space to breathe alone, but I never complain if it's me. You don't need space if you actually stay loyal to me.'

_*I'm sorry._ 'You always say that whenever I caught you in the arms of your women, but we never learned from those mistakes, so I kept forgiving you hoping that someday you'll change. Conversely, you still committing same mistakes knowing that I love you to just throw you away.'

_*I promise to comeback and never hurt you anymore. _'I had enough to believe with your promises because that's the only proof for me to know that you love me. But, Do I have to believe it now? Do I have to keep living with your promises? Do I deserve to wait? You never failed to hurt me aren't you?'

_I'm such a fool to still loving you and for not having a courage to fight coz' I simply too weak for you. _She then closed her eyes and drowned herself to sleep with a nightmare waiting from her dreamland.

Work day was hard to her. It was hard because she forgot how to be alone anymore. She used to be with him in their workplace. She used to hold his hand in public. She used to smile at him. She used to love him so much. But those accustomed acts were gone now so fast like bubbles from the blue sky. As she walked alone in their company's corridor, someone tapped her back.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan!" A cheerful and childish voice greeted her. She turned around and saw her best friend, Tenten with her usual brown Chinese-style buns hair on her sides of her head and a black fabric uniform secretarial dress that fits her body well above her knees which was the same uniform that Hinata wore right now.

Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten were both working at Sharingan Industrial Company as one of the secretaries of board members. Fortunately for Hinata, she became the personal executive secretary of the president and head of the Sharingan Industrial Company no other than the great heir and the best friend of her now ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke just a month ago before that nightmare happened. Her promotion wasn't because of the influence of her ex-boyfriend, but it was because of her good performance and a devoted secretary in the company or that what she thought it was. But she never mixed her personal life in her career and that she always maintained her professionalism at their workplace even though she admitted that sometimes it was tempting to be intimate to her ex-boyfriend when they were together alone in his office. Those memories weren't the same in the present, so she attempted not to focus it on her mind.

She tried to hide the pain. Smiling wasn't her option, but she didn't have a choice but to fake it. "G-good morning Tenten-chan." A forceful smile was shown on her pale face. They both stopped in front of the door of the elevator. She pressed the button and silently waiting to the door to open.

Tenten noticed something to Hinata and she faced her looking worriedly to her best friend. "It's weird you're not with Naruto-kun. You've been together for almost three years and you both are inseparable, but this day is an exception." Curious auburn eyes were still looking at Hinata's direction while waiting together.

_*Ding*_

The elevator door opened and they both entered. Silence was her response, but Tenten was patiently waiting.

Hesitated to tell her at first, but she thought her best friend will be the right one to tell this kind of scenario. "H-he broke up with me." A plain but sad statement was her respond. Her vision was now becoming blurred. She forced to calm herself and not to make any scene at the elevator although they were the only one who was there. She just didn't want to shred more tears now especially at the working hours.

The girl with her was taken aback and totally disbelieving to what she heard from her best friend. "What?" That was the usual reaction that Hinata expected to see and hear.

"S-since when? I thought you two were now engaged and planned to marry next year?" She was still confused, but found courage to still ask the teary lavender eyes with her.

"H-he said too many that I can't understand him already. B-b-but he promised he'll come back for me? He said he needs space for now." Hinata can't help to shaken while trying to explain everything to her best friend. She didn't want to burst out what she felt right now, but she can't help to feel like crying every time she thinks of it.

"That's bullshit!" A very furious Tenten suddenly said. Hinata widened her lavender eyes. She knew her best friend a lot. Tenten never say foul words except if she can't control her temper which was unusual to her. She felt like trying to defend her ex-boyfriend and that she didn't want Tenten to get angry for what he did. But, she found no words coming from her lips until the door opened.

Tenten sighed and decided to drop the topic for now as she stepped out first at the elevator since they both don't go in the same floor. Hinata worked at the same floor with the president which is the highest floor of the building. Tenten turned around to face Hinata.

"You know what he's such a jerk for loosing you just like that! He doesn't know what he lost." She was still furious and her auburn eyes were too obvious to show it. Before the door closed in front of her, her face became soft and warm. "Hinata, I just want you to know I'm here for you. Don't hesitate to talk everything."

Hinata faintly thanked her as the door closed. She can't help but to rethink how Tenten describe her ex-boyfriend. _Maybe she's right, but I just can't hate him so much. _She truly and dearly loved him. She thought forgiving and accepting were the things that might her ex-boyfriend changed from his playboy habit, but it turned in the other way around. For almost three years being with him, she can't blame herself not to hate him because he was been her everything; her strength, her guardian, her motivator and mostly her life. He let her bloom in his embrace and touch. He was the one who let her believe on herself when everyone doubted her. And for that she had grown to have confidence by his words of wisdom. He simply lightened her way so much that made her almost blind to what his bad side done to her. He was loving person too much for one woman that's why they were so many on his list. She was just the legal though.

He might be the prince charming and knight in shining armor she was dreaming of, but being a player was out of her league. And that made it too much to bear for her.

She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She inhaled deeply and decided to be a professional right now.

_*Ding*_

The elevator opened. As she walked out, her eyes widened as she saw the least man she wanted to see right now.

"Hinata-chan." An obvious shocked on his voice echoed to her ear. He himself didn't actually think that he'll bump her ex-girlfriend early in the morning.

"Naruto-kun." A faint yet sincere smile flushed on her face. Hope was what written on her pale face.

"H-how are you now, Hinata-chan? I haven't heard and seen you for a week." He smiled back and put his both hand at the back of his head.

"I-I-I'm fine. I went on vacation last week. I visited my father in the hospital actually, so I asked a week off to take care of him." She almost told him the truth, just almost except the lie which she was not totally fine and she didn't really ask a one week off just to take care of her sick father.

Naruto looked sad on her. He felt guilt and sorry to what he did to her. "Oh. If you said it earlier to me I might accompany you to the hospital."

_If you accompanied me, staying off for a week in work will be useless. _"It's fine Naruto-kun. My father was confined in the hospital of our town which is five hours away from here. I-I don't want to trouble you especially since now we…w-we already broke up." She turned her face away from him when she said the word 'broke up'.

He moved closer to her. His both hands reached to cup her face. She was stunned by the sudden move of Naruto. He always did that whenever he comforted her. Then, he spoke up "Don't think of yourself as a bother to me. We might already break up, but I can still be your friend, a best friend. Okay?" His hands moved to hold her both hands on her sides while focusing on her.

She finally faced him. Lavender eyes met blue eyes. Anger and despise were written at her lavender eyes while guilt and sympathy in his blue eyes.

_Last time I checked you were my ex-boyfriend, but now you're claiming yourself to be my 'best friend'? Am I that really easy to be fooled around, huh? _She didn't move. Her heart was crashing again into pieces. A while ago she was hoping that maybe he'll change his mind and that he felt sorry to break up with her, but then again her hope became despair. She hated it. She hated when she really wanted to slap him hard in the face, but she can't do it in reality. She just can't.

"Y-yeah a-a b-b-best friend, huh. Yeah I'm okay with it." She forcefully smiled at him.

_Lie! Lie! Lie! All I want to say to you is 'screw you'. _"Don't worry. I-I have to go now. Mr. Uchiha is waiting for me in his office." She passed at him going to the direction of her boss's office.

"By the way Hinata." He cut her off and she turned around to see he was already inside the elevator. "Since we're already fine, I just want to inform you that I'm going to ask Sakura to go on a date with me. Wish me luck!" The door closed and there she left dumbfounded by her ex-boyfriend happily informed her he was going to pursue his love interest to his first love.

She trembled almost losing her posture. She can't walk straight now. She can't think properly. She bit her lower lip and tried to compose herself before entering the office of her boss just right after her counter table which is her workplace.

She knocked at the huge wooden door in front of her. She didn't wait someone to respond since the door wasn't locked and she personally didn't think that her boss, the great Uchiha Sasuke will shout to tell her she can come in because his office was mostly contained the three forth of the last floor and his long wooden veneer table was located in the far opposite of the door.

His office was made of a concrete dark blue colored-wall on the both side of his office which can be added to the darkness of the room whenever the roman blinds curtain was covering the beautiful sight of the city. While the opposite of her boss's table contain with a seamless glass walls with a huge wooden door at the middle, although you can't see the inside because it was always covered by the vertical stripe roman blinds just like its opposite wall. She thought that her boss loves darkness too much far from the likings of his best friend, Naruto.

She calmly entered the room removing the pain that was visible on her face. Before she greeted her boss a 'good morning' which was not on her morning case, Uchiha Sasuke motioned to look away from his paper works and he stared at her intensely.

"Why it took you so long?" A low but calm voice inquired with serious look of her boss. Something she was missing about his question. She didn't know what his statement was all about in which technically she wasn't even late coz' she always came early especially right now. So she can't figure out what kind of long he was talking about.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Excuse me?"

From some point, his eyebrow twitched not wanting the answer of her secretary.

He leaned over from his chair and gestured Hinata to come near on him. She felt nervous, but didn't mind it all. She came closer until she almost touched his table.

Without any reason, he suddenly stood from his chair and grabbed her hand that made them face each other just a few inches away.

"I forgot. You'll never understand it all and that made you like a shit all the time." Her face flushed into deep blush. She didn't know if his insulting words or the fact that they were so close now made her flushed ten times redder than she ever did in her past. Even how smart she is, sometimes she can't cope up or even apprehend the level of intelligence of her own boss. He was indeed a genius billionaire bachelor of their generation.

She already felt the warm breath of Sasuke. Thankfully, the slight darkness of their surrounding covered the flushed face she have, but she can't totally distinguish the expression of her boss. She felt an electric shock at her spine when she realized how intense his onyx eyes focused on her. She didn't know what to do.

He sighed and let her go from his grip. "Just give me the documents I need for the meeting next week." He then leaned back from his chair and turned around not wanting to feel the urge to grab her once again in his arms because he would probably do something more than he did awhile ago. _Damn._

She didn't respond but immediately motioned herself outside as fast as she thought she can. Her heart was pounding. For so long she almost forgot this kind of sensation that she only felt the first time Naruto held her from his embrace. She was now confused. _Does he know about what happened? Maybe coz' they're best friends right? But why did he act like that?_ Her mind was full of thoughts about what did Sasuke do to her. He was driving her crazy by that stupid logic he had put on her.

She did what her boss wanted from her. She gave the documents. She helped him sorting the important files from his emails which he usually did it alone. She made him coffee in which it was very unusual for him coz' he preferably like the Starbucks brand instead a coffee in his own company. Heck, she even stayed longer at his office to help him out from his works in which again a rare situation because he always liked to work alone and alone in his office. And for the record it was the first time he let his vertical stripe curtain to be folded up in the part where her counter table was located, so he could now see her thru the glass wall. She felt intimidated by the secret gaze that her boss was giving to her. She can't even concentrate from her works now. _Oh God, what should I do?_

It was almost midnight; time to leave. She gathered all the paper works and ready to leave as she grabbed her bag. Hesitating a bit, she bit her lower lip and knocked to his office to say a farewell to her boss.

"Mr. Uchiha if you don't need any-" She softly said but was interrupted by her boss.

"Then, let's go." He bluntly said and took her hand and they trailed in the elevator, but in the fact that Sasuke was actually dragging her.

"W-wait what are you…Ahmm Mr. Uchiha I guess you can enter alone since you don't want to be accompanied inside the elevator." It was true. Uchiha Sasuke didn't like the feeling with someone with him in the elevator except his best friend, Naruto.

"I don't mind." He flatly told her.

_*Ding*_

The elevator opened and they both entered. The silence was deep in their presence. She was afraid to break the silence since she didn't know what to say. With her little surprise, she glanced at their hands in which Sasuke was still holding hers. He noticed her glance but didn't mind it all instead he tightened it while still looking straight. She blushed and looked away as if she was debating herself whether to break his hold or remain as it is. The latter won as the elevator opened and their hands still holding each other.

They walked until they reached outside. Employees were almost gone at that time, so their audience was not too many. His car was already parked in front of the building and he motioned the personnel to toss his car key on him.

"Get in the car." He ordered her.

"I-I-I no. I'm okay Mr. Uchiha. I don't think it was good idea. I-I mean you're my employer so I-I r-refuse t-to…" She nervously disagreeing him. The last thing she wanted to do is to create any malicious act especially if it was regarding to her work.

He sighed. "Hinata." He looked at her. With what she saw was a sincere expression on him. "Work is done. I'm not your boss right now. I'm already your friend, an old classmate and to be specific the best friend of your 'ex'." She gulped on what he said with a matter-of-fact tone visible on him.

"So get in the car and I drive you home coz' its freaking too dangerous for someone like you to go home alone. Satisfied?"

To be honest, it was the first time she heard him spoke longer outside the topic of their work. Whenever they were together with their old friends, he usually didn't speak and just listen to the group's chitchatting. He just only spoke whenever he cursed Naruto or when it was necessary for him to talk. He was a silent type person, but she didn't mind at all because she didn't care although she more preferable to a silent –typed guy coz' she was just like that. However, she was fallen to an opposite guy knowing that it was more compatible to be in the opposite of what you are.

She then accepted his offer to drive her home. Their little journey was deafening due to the silence around them. Although she was a little bit frightened from the speed of his sport car, she didn't complain. She stared blankly from nowhere. Usually Naruto drove her home and sometimes he even stayed at her apartment. In fact, she wasn't already used to go home alone. So, she was quite thankful to Sasuke for driving her home now. Maybe in a matter of time she can adapt to go home alone and do everything alone.

"We're here." She snapped from her own thoughts when Sasuke talked.

"O-oh, thank you -." He frowned from her statement and it was obvious to her lavender eyes.

"I-I mean Sasuke-san. Thank you." She gave her genuine smile.

"Hn." He looked away from her and focused his gaze from the road while his both hands were still embracing the steering wheel.

Before she left, she took the chance to ask a question to him. "S-sasuke-san, may I…May I know why you drove me home? I-I mean you don't usually do this a-and that it's weird for you to do this, you know." She shyly pointed out.

He now faced her but didn't show any expression.

"Because I know you don't use to go home alone. I can't tolerate to see you in this kind of situation. Naruto might be the kindest and most important friend I have, but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass and just a bastard jerk." What he said was true, but what she was surprised because he was really concerned to her maybe because he was his secretary?

So he did everything to distract her away from the pain she felt. It was indeed effective because she didn't think about Naruto when she was at work a while ago. Now she understood why her boss let her do all the works with him. He was such a gentle and fretful man; a friend for her.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Sasuke-san." She smiled at him; a sincere and genuine smile that she always shown to everyone.

"Hn." He looked away again covering a small blushed from his face. "See you tomorrow then. Bye." He started his engine on. As soon as she closed the door, he drove away at the speed like a professional car racer. She mentally prayed for his safety.

She unlocked the door of her apartment and opened the main light as she entered. A vision of a blonde-haired man welcomed her in the mini living room across from the main door. The man was happily run towards her with his arms stretched to embrace her. When she was going to reach him, the vision vanished and only an empty living room came into sight. She exhaled deeply. Exhaustion made her weaker tonight. Her knees soften and she let herself sat on the floor. She gathered herself at the corner side of the main door and burst into tears as she felt the loneliness of her apartment took over.

Meanwhile, her melodramatic moment was interrupted when she heard a loud bang from her door. She planned not to open it, but the knocked was continuously becoming louder until she mentally groaned in frustration and she opened it.

Her swollen eyes widened as she saw the intruder or maybe intruders at the middle of the night.

*end of chapter 1*

* * *

Don't forget to rate and review! thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga (NAruto) just an ordinary girl who have wild hands + mind to create this fiction story ^.~

* * *

Her swollen eyes widened as she saw the intruder or maybe intruders at the middle of the night.

"Aaaaah!" The blonde intruder screamed while her both hands on face. "You look ugly Hinata-chan." She added while adjusting her face into worried one. Her long blonde hair tied in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her blue eyes were focused on the crying lady in front of her.

Before she reached Hinata, someone popped up on her side.

Another intruder with shorter blonde hair gathered into four ponytail entered without hinata's permission and moved closer to her. She then patted her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked with a serious and concerned manner shown on her deep green eyes.

Hinata didn't expect to see them here standing in front of her door. The two intruders were her friendly neighborhood. The long blonde hair was Ino Yamanaka, a fashion designer, while the other blonde hair named Temari Sabaku, a journalist. They were her long time friends ever since she moved to her apartment. Although they were loud and noisy, but she considered them as one of her true friends and they can easily lean on.

Maybe she cried so loud and they heard her.

Hinata tried to form a smile on her face but didn't have the urge to talk. Her porcelain tears suddenly betrayed her. When her vision got blurred, she burst out into much louder cry. Temari immediately hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder until she recovered.

After a minute of crying, Temari guided Hinata in her living room to sit on her long couch. Hinata still didn't talk for a while. A glass of water appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, I'd sneak out in your kitchen." Ino stick out her tongue while apologizing to Hinata. "Here, drink this. It will help you a bit to calm down." Hinata accepted the water and drunk it.

It made her indeed calm down and she stopped sobbing. Temari wiped her remaining tears and helped her out to fix herself.

The three women didn't talk and they all drown into silence. They tried not to catch glances at each other. The atmosphere became awkward until Ino suddenly burst into laugh. Temari and Hinata sweat dropped.

"What the hell Ino?" Temari irritatingly smacked her in head. "Hello, had you ever heard a momentous drama? What's this, comedy show?" Temari sarcastically added.

Ino covered her mouth while giggling not yet fully recovered. "Coz' you look funny."

Temari glared at her while mouth slightly opened. "Really? In this kind of scenario you think of me as funny? I'm gonna bit you up 'til death." Sarcasm was her purpose, but killing Ino was on her wishing list this night.

Hinata giggled at the two of them. "Look it's not my intention to kill the momentum but honestly Temari you looked more than the victim here than Hinata. You really got carried away girl as if you have a love life." Ino tried her very best not to laugh, but she can't help to smirk at what she said.

"Of course I have to look sad too! Okay enough of this. You know I'll admit I have lack of tactics in this kind of situation, but we can't just leave you here alone. Come on girl! I'm not going to allow you to stay your butt here and cry." Temari dragged Hinata out of her apartment.

"Wow I guess this will be girls' night huh." Ino flattered at her statement and immediately fixed their huge folding foam in the living room to sleep together with Hinata in between.

They sat on the foam.

"Okay. Spill it out." Temari instructed her to tell what really happened. While twirling her fingers on her lap, Hinata bit her lower lip and fought the urge to cry again.

"W-we broke up. H-he just did." She couldn't finish it anymore since Temari and Ino already gathered what was really going on.

Ino and Temari exchanged glances. They weren't sure if they would be happy or not about what she said. They already knew what was going on with the two ex lovers. The cheating stuff wasn't unusual for them since they already heard from gossips that it's in Naruto's nature. What made them shocked was that why it took them long or maybe why in this kind of time when the two planned to tie a knot next year? Deep inside they sympathized her, but they knew this wasn't the thing Hinata needs. It was their comfort.

Ino yawned. "Guys I can't stay up late I still have work tomorrow morning, so I guess I'll sleep first. Goodnight." Then Ino drowned to sleep and started to snore.

Temari and Hinata lay down while facing each other. They both couldn't sleep.

"You okay?" Temari asked with concern.

Hinata tried to curve her lips and whispered, "Yeah, thanks."

"Is it still hurts? Sorry to ask."

"Very much."

"How much?"

She then touched her chest. "Too much to bear."

Then Temari held Hinata's hand on her chest. "I may not be a good adviser about love, but I'm a good listener you know. And I can still give you some of my opinions. I guess that's all I can do."

Hinata closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. She looked at Temari. "I just want to move on but I don't know how? I don't know whom I can rely on now that he's gone. I've been moving my world on him. I didn't plan my life without him. I-I j-just can't. The saddest part is t-t-that when I saw him a while ago he t-talked about me like nothing happened a-and then he claim that we can be best friend. It's painful to hear him happy saying that he'll date Sakura-san like he didn't feel sorry about us." Hinata couldn't stop her tears anymore instead she let it be on her face.

Temari wiped the tears on Hinata's face. "I'm not going to ask you to stop crying, but honestly you don't deserve to feel this way Hinata-chan don't be weak and don't let your life be miserable. Make this moment in your life learn from your lesson. Do you think moving your world around him is right?" Hinata shook her head.

"Have you even realized that it can fall your whole life?" She shook her head again.

"Did anyone say that your ex is a jerk and a bastard?" She then nodded.

Temari swallowed while finding a right word to say. "You know, I think everybody probably will say you should move on, but you.." She pointed her index finger at Hinata's chest where her heart located. "You will be the one who can figure out how to do it. Don't know? Then explore the world. Open your eyes to see everything. The word friends didn't create for nothing. It might be cliché or whatever, but I want to tell you that he's not the only guy in the universe. Maybe he was your first, but definitely someone out there who's waiting to be your last." She then smiled as she said her last sentence.

Hinata felt relieved on Temari's words. But her mind shifted to Sasuke's behavior a while ago. It was weird and very weird right now because she suddenly thought about him. She then shook her head and thanked Temari for everything. They decided to stop the conversation and fall asleep since this day was so exhausting.

_It's indeed exhausting. _She then closed her eyes trying to get a sleep as much as she could.

Meanwhile, a certain onyx eyes couldn't find himself to sleep because he was thinking about a certain woman whom he got interested with.

He ran his hand to his black chin-length hair in frustration. He leaned his back at the window glass. The cold breeze outside was lingering at his dark room as he felt it thru his shirtless body but he ignored the coldness of the night because what concerned most of him right now was the evanescent coldness of his heart. _Damn that woman. She really made me worst than I was._

Due to frustration, he decided to take a cold shower hoping that it can make him numb for a while. He went to the bathroom and stared his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His spiky hair in the back with bangs hanging on both sides of his face looked messier right now. He snorted and motioned himself in the shower. The cold water running in his body made him really numb physically, but emotionally failed. After taking a quick shower, he laid down on his king size bed still couldn't sleep.

All of a sudden, he remembered his conversation with his best friend early in the morning.

_*Flashback*_

"_What? She's not around for a week?" A worried voice in front of him shrieked._

"_I made it clear. So stop making me repeat it or else I'm going to kick your ass, Naruto." His onyx eyes were glaring at him murderously._

"_Man! Did I really hurt her that much?" Naruto loudly asked himself._

_Sasuke twitched on what he heard. "She said her father got hospitalized and she was expecting to take care of him. Is there any reason other than that?" He pointedly asked him._

"_Oh, I-I actually broke up with her last week." Sasuke widened his eyes but immediately recovered his posture. Naruto sighed in relief, "So it wasn't really because of me, right? So I don't have to worry about it. I guess she already moved on like I do." He then put his both hands on his head while leaning his back on his chair opposite to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke clenched his teeth. How could a person like Naruto become his best friend of all people? He really wanted to punch him right on his face, but he knew very well that a certain dark blue hair with lavender eyes would be feel sad or even be mad at him which could make him angrier to himself._

_It was been so many years when he let go of his feelings towards to that certain woman. Even he didn't admit to anybody about this, but his best friend's girlfriend was actually his first and only love as far as he remembered it. He didn't pursue his feelings because he knew that this woman was head over heels in love with his best friend and totally crushed when he learned that his best friend developed to fall in love to the same woman or so he thought. So, he decided to let go because the friendship he built with Naruto was the most important for him._

_It was painful in his part every time he saw the two love birds happily together. He wanted to feel jealous but he can't be. Being a genius billionaire bachelor that every woman dream of was nothing and useless since the only girl he wanted to be with didn't fall in his spell. Life isn't really fair._

_He then adjusted his sit to finally focus his full attention to Naruto. "For what reason? Just a month ago you said you two were engaged but now you were telling me that you broke her heart? What's next?"_

"_I just realized I can't marry a woman who I don't really love. I mean man all those years I thought I'm in love, but I can't help myself to cheat on her. I felt guilty and somehow sorry for her. Then I met Sakura again last month after I proposed to Hinata and I realized I still love Sakura. I don't want to cheat and made it worst again, so I decided to call her to give each other space and for that we need to break up. I didn't wait her respond cause I know she'll make a fuss about it so I turned it off." He then exhaled loudly after confessing the truth to Sasuke._

_Sasuke stood on his chair and faced his back at Naruto and then slightly turned his head._

"_I never interfere about your affair to her. Even it might help her, I tried not to care because I believe you are the only one who can make her happy, but I totally forgot the fact that you are the only one also who can hurt her so much. I might be your best friend Naruto, but I won't agree of what you did to her. I guess we don't have anything to talk for now. You may leave." Sasuke stoically said to him and waited to his best friend to finally moved out of his office before turning back to his chair._

_He leaned on his chair and brushed his hand on his hair. He really wanted to punch Naruto as hard as he could, but he can't do anything now because the damage has been done. All he can do right now was to comfort Hinata, but he didn't know how. He sighed in frustration._

_His instinct rushed thru his blood and he decided to meet Hinata outside this company and talk about her break ups with Naruto as a friend and not as her boss. But suddenly as he slightly opened the door, he saw Hinata facing her back at him almost trembling and fighting herself not to fall on the floor while his best friend Naruto was smiling inside the elevator. He then immediately closed the door and decided to go back in his chair. _

_He assumed that Hinata already knew about Naruto going out with Sakura and that she still didn't move on about their break ups. Hell! Was there any people who can easily recover from heartaches even him a heartless man couldn't do that maybe if his best friend was a human he can consider it but he was simply a monster, a bastard monster to be specific._

_Then someone knocked the door. He closed his eyes and decided to just do whatever he thought would be the best._

_*End of Flashback*_

He groaned still confused and frustrated.

This was the first time he couldn't solve a problem with his genius plan. All his thought was messed up because of her. The only least thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, but at the end he was just hurting himself unconsciously. _Am I?_

He closed his eyes trying to get a sleep as much as he could.

Another work day was meant for another hell to Hinata. Previously she didn't have any problem at her works and co-workers, but now every time she walked in the corridor she felt like everyone was looking at her like a celebrity in the middle of paparazzi.

Hinata didn't like the feeling of being the subject of the company's gossip. She didn't enjoy it at all. She'd never been appeared in their sight, but when they learned about her relationship with Naruto was over, the news was like a bomb that exploded in their entire company. Although feeling ashamed and somewhat annoyed, she decided to ignore it.

At their lunch time, Tenten and Hinata talked about it. Tenten gave some good advices that made Hinata really touched and lucky to have a best friend like her.

"You just wait for yourself to heal and I'm telling you it's not easy to do. But once you're ready to let go, make sure that you'll never turn around anymore from your mistakes." Her best friend's advice was rational, but she guessed what Tenten was telling her.

"Yeah, I will." She answered and smiled.

"Lunch will be over but I have to go to the comfort room first." Tenten said while heading to the direction of the comfort room area.

"I'll go too." Hinata then followed.

Their comfort room was clean and big. What more you can think for an Uchiha founder that owns a very influential industrial company? Even a tiny place of their company is luxurious and deluxe. The comfort room was divided into two regions and it was separated by a thin layer of a broken-like glass window. The first region as you entered the room was composed of huge mirror in front of the door with four washing area, a seating surface across and lying that gave users a sense of comfort, space and contact with nature, while the second region was composed of six toilet cubicles.

Hinata was on the forth cubicle. When she went out of the cubicle someone grabbed her and pulled her inside of the first cubicle. She panicked but felt relieved when she saw the person who grabbed her was actually her best friend. Tenten gestured to keep silent and motioned herself to listen to those women inside in the washing area.

"She feels like she's princess or highness just because her boyfriend is the great vice president of this company, but now huh who's she? Just a rogue that vice president threw easily." A very loud and high-pitch voice said.

"Do you think she knows that vice president toying her? I feel sorry for her if not." A soft voice asked.

"If not, but if she knows it long time ago, then she's an idiot to make herself be fooled. I hate it when girls already knew that their guy was cheating on them but they still hanging on. That's totally a shit in the ass." Another voice answered.

"Of course she knew it! I heard that even she caught him, but once the guy said sorry she just forgive it like nothing happen. That's really gross." The loud and high-pitch voice talked again.

"Ewww! Yeah you're right." The voices responded in unison.

It was really hurtful on what they said. Though they didn't say her name, but it was already obvious since Naruto is the vice president and she's known not only as a secretary but also the girlfriend of the vice president whose now an ex lover. She can't help herself to have an urge to fight, because at some point they were right.

Even she knew about the cheating stuff, Hinata still forgave Naruto, but of course she never forget it. She simply loved the guy just to let him go. She never did anything bad that she deserve this kind of treatment from her love ones and even to her co-workers.

But sometimes she thought of protecting herself for ones. She just needed someone to stimulate her courage.

Then suddenly Tenten opened the cubicle's door very hard that made the voices shrieked. She went in front of the mirror beside those three women who dressed like her uniform.

Those gossip women were shocked as they saw the best friend of their topic not looking at them while she was fixing herself but they felt the anger on her face.

Tenten stopped fixing herself but still focusing on her reflection. "There are really people who never stop spilling bullshits about others, aren't they?" She didn't look away, but they knew she was talking about them.

"H-hinata-san." A soft voice widened her eyes as she saw Hinata approaching her best friend. The two women was taken a back and almost drown in shame because of what they said a while ago about her.

Hinata ignored the three women and stood beside Tenten. While imitating what Tenten did a while ago, she said surly, "That only implies the quote of 'Great minds discuss ideas while SMALL minds discuss people." Hinata and Tenten smirked.

"Let's go. Lunch break is over. We might be contaminated here of those ugly bees here." Hinata said stoically to Tenten as they walked out in the washroom.

The three ugly bees or what should say three women left dumbfounded while their mouth dropped open with shame in their faces. Now they'd learned their lesson. That was to check first the area before gossiping someone or maybe the other meaningful lesson.

Hinata and Tenten walked in the corridor like a boss. And when they were sure that they were already far away in the comfort room, they stopped and stared at each other. After a few second, they burst into laugh.

"Wow! I can't believe you did that! Have you seen their faces? It's so funny I wished I brought my phone there." Tenten said in between her laugh.

"Yeah. I can't believe I said it. I somehow felt relief after that. Thanks." Hinata said and sincerely smiled at her best friend.

"For what? They deserve it Hinata-chan so it's alright." Tenten said.

"As soon as I heard your voice, I got the urge to go out too and spill all the words that I have on my mind. If you didn't do that I might absorb their thoughts and just cry. So thank you."

The two best friends both smiled at each other. They were as happy as they went to their designated work place.

Hinata felt the heavy feelings of her chest lessened. It was a bit relaxing to her as she already felt her brave side stand for the first time. Maybe if she'll continue it, it might help her to boost out more and more.

When she was getting started to type on her keyboard, the phone rang and saw the number one did light indicating that her boss was on the line. She immediately answered the phone. "Yes sir? What can I do for you?" She softly asked.

"Hinata…" A husky voice answered. "Come over here now."

*end*

* * *

This might be the result of a haggard writer who keeps trying to finish this chapter as soon as possible . I planned to include some scene of Sasuhina together but decided to do it in the next chapter.

I just want to imply this chapter of some reaction of people around Hinata. This chapter shows that people divided into two category which the first category are people who are concerned about you and didn't talk harsh thing at your back instead comfort you in the way they know while the second category are people you thought your okay with or just a random people around you are actually the people who stab you at your back. And for that you cannot please everybody so sometimes you have to defend yourself against those malicious gossips about you coz' you're the only one who can protect yourself not only physically but also emotionally. You don't have to shut your ears and let it pass as time goes by, right? Well I hope this is not a messed up for all of you.

Anyway, I'll promise more romantic scenes in the next chapter ^.^ so behold my readers ((^O.O^))

.Jai ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Manga and Anime of Naruto are not mine, just the story.

* * *

Dark circles around his eyes were visible on his reflection in front of him. He sighed in frustration while leaning his forehead on his arm that rested on the glass wall and his other arm on his pocket. The beautiful view of the city across him didn't help to make him feel better. He can't even remember how many sighed he made since last night. This was worst than being exhausted from work.

It was lunch break but he didn't feel to digest any food. Thinking too much made his appetite full without digesting any nutritious foods this time. He felt sick and somehow better.

The more he thought about her, the more frustrated he was.

This sensation that was supposedly died years ago was increasingly living inside him once again. And the thought that she was single again exacerbating everything.

There were only two options for him to choose. Whether to let it go because she was the ex of his best friend and at the same time his personal executive secretary or pursue his love since he could easily destroy any barriers between them now.

He smirked. He moved a step backward and brushed his free hand on his black chin-length hair. Based on his calculations, it was easy for him to choose because it was damn obvious.

The only thing that made it block on his way was his own fear. The fear that he never felt before was the fear of rejection.

Heck, he wasn't dealing with an ordinary woman whom he can easily hypnotize by his tantalizing onyx eyes or even on his god-like appearance. Because this woman was only interested to a guy whose stupidity was bigger than his loud mouth also known as Naruto the idiot.

He clenched his teeth. _Damn do I need to lower myself and look like an idiot to make her fall from me?_

Comparing himself to his best friend was a nightmare. He gulped and shook his head erasing the thought that came out on his mind.

He looked at his watch. _Lunch break is over. _He then softly sighed.

He reached his phone from his table and dialed the line of his secretary.

"Hinata…" He groaned inwardly as he called her by name.

In irritation, he didn't know what to say and the only thing that popped out on his mind was; "Come over here now."

He was stunned by what he said. By his own reflex, he obliviously turned off the phone not waiting for her response due to his panic. _What the hell? Why did I do that?_

'_Because you want to see her and that is the only thing you think a while ago, idiot.' _His inner self answered.

He quickly sat on his chair and rested his elbows on his table and then relaxed his chin on his clasped hands as Hinata knocked. _Just go with the flow and don't ever make a wrong move. _He inwardly thought.

She discreetly entered the huge room.

As she came in, she noticed a bit difference on her boss's room.

Was it her or just the ambience that was slightly lighter than before?

Then she saw the curtain across her was folded up that made the beautiful city visible on her eyes. _That was strange._ She thought and walked closer to her boss.

When she was close enough in front of him, she felt anxious at the stare that Sasuke was giving on her. She clutched the notepad tighter to her chest as she spoke up; "Do you need anything Sir?"

He was still staring at her, "Yeah, just give me my schedules for today." He then opened some files on his desk pretending to read on it.

Hinata motioned to give the schedule sheet to Sasuke but stopped when he spoke, "Read it loud and clear."

She bit her lower lip of embarrassment. "Y-yes sir." But she still followed him.

"This afternoon you have a board meeting at exactly 1:30 pm. Then you have to sign some contracts that we need from the proposals at the station three where everyone in the lower business association is in. Anything you need to clarify sir?" She cut and asked subtly.

Without looking at her, "Proceed."

"Then four o'clock, you have to check the factory for familiarizing the changes in the new technologies that we ordered in Europe. You only have an hour to check it sir, because at exactly five o'clock, you have a meeting with the Ookochi's president that is scheduled for closing some contracts with them. After that, you have a dinner meeting again with Virtuoso Company to discuss about the advertisements you want to offer. And lastly a corporate party at the Phoenix hall at exactly eight o'clock in the evening was your last schedule sir. Any clarification?"

After reading the schedule, Hinata looked at her boss and caught his gaze. He didn't say anything or even react.

"Sir?" She called.

He snapped as he heard her soft voice.

"Nothing." He then looked away from her. Even she didn't say his schedule; he already knew it because every night Hinata never failed to send his schedule for the next day. All he just wanted was to hear her voice and feel her presence in this four corned wall.

She slightly bowed her head. Gesturing to leave the office but was stopped when she saw her boss stood.

"Let's go." He ordered as he proceed himself to his door.

"W-where are we going sir?" She was startled at what he said.

"You said I have meeting now?" He raised his eyebrow for confirmation.

"Y-yes what I m-mean is d-do I need to g-go too?" She stuttered.

Even she was his personal executive secretary, he never let her joined in his business meetings unless if it was held in his own office. He was so occupied by what he called his privacy. He didn't like any leech by his side because he wanted to work alone.

The only things she did as his secretary was to make his daily schedule for the next day and receive phone calls. If you think her job was easy, think twice because making a schedule of the president and head of this huge company wasn't any near of the word easy. She always made sure her boss's convenience at all time. Studying what he liked and the things that might irritate him were hard as hell because he was so unpredictable.

She remembered. When she was just starting as his secretary, he strictly ordered that he didn't like her to stick around him and her job was to prioritize his schedule and his office. She thought back then that he was not actually looking for a secretary but rather a body guard. _Just great._

At least at those times, she could always look and talk to Naruto. But right now, accompanying her boss outside the company wasn't bad at all because she can divert her thoughts to her boss and business and not to a certain blonde man.

"Yes because I need a secretary to stick around. Isn't that your duty to do, Ms. Hyuga?" He stoically asked her.

"I-Im so sorry sir." She slightly bowed her head. "Yes sir it's my duty to serve you as secretary."

"Good. Then let's go." He left her and proceeded to the elevator.

She almost ran to gather her things at her counter table. As she reached the elevator where her boss was patiently waiting for her, she hesitated to enter until she saw the glare of Sasuke and decided to enter.

She softly sighed and leaned her back at the glass wall opposite to the door. His back was facing her.

She stared at his broad shoulders. _I wondered who's the lucky girl he already embraced. It might be comforting to be embraced with that kind of body. _She inwardly thought to herself.

Her eyes widened with confusion and looked away. _W-what did I just say? Oh my! This is embarrassing._

She felt her face heated up. _I never thought it's so hot in here. _

She adjusted the shawl that wraps on her neck. Something caught her attention. _W-what the hell? _She screamed on her mind.

Even though her uniform was black, the stain which exactly located at her left breast area was obvious just like a breast milk stain. She panicked. Unfortunately she forgot to bring her handkerchief with her.

Lucky she, Sasuke was facing his back on her. She furtively took a piece of paper on her notepad and brushed it on the stain.

She was so focused on those girls a while ago to notice this little stain, but thank goodness her boss didn't spot this because she was hugging her notepad. But still she thought this was so embarrassing.

When Sasuke turned to face her, he was startled at her. He smirked. _So cute. _

He coughed to get her attention. She looked at him and her face flushed.

When she turned to look at him, she was still rubbing the stain on her breast.

"You need little help?" He teased her and it didn't help Hinata but to blush even more.

"W-what?"

He was now fully faced opposite on her. He moved closer still obviously smirking at her. She moved away until her back was touching the side wall of the elevator.

She bit her lower lip and clutch tighter the notepad on her chest covering the stain on her breast.

"Biting your lip doesn't help anything." He teasingly said and placed his other hand on the side of Hinata while he put his other free hand to take his handkerchief on his pocket.

Inch by inch he moved closer on her like he was going to kiss her. Because of the sudden move of her boss, her instinct didn't work and she was glued on her position. She gulped obviously nervous.

_*Ding*_

The elevator opened. Fortunately, only the janitor welcomed them. The old and whitish haired janitor sweat dropped at the awkward position of their president and his secretary alone on that tiny space.

Hinata almost fainted while Sasuke still composed. He then let go of Hinata and gave the handkerchief to her. He walked outside of the elevator first.

Sasuke patted the shoulder of the janitor who was still dumbfounded. "Good afternoon to you too old man." The janitor snapped back and bowed his head apologetically.

Hinata followed him and bowed to the janitor behind her still blushing.

When she was outside the company, she saw her boss was already inside his extravagant BMW car where it was parked in front of her.

One thing she didn't know was where the hell she's going to sit?

She decided to open the front door and just sit beside the driver until Sasuke opened the back door wherein he was sitting signaling her to sit beside her.

She can't protest since he's the boss and nothing more. _Isn't it?_

The meetings went smoothly as it was expected to an Uchiha like him. It was Hinata's first time to work with her boss outside his office. She was a little bit embarrassed because people, whom they interact with, thought that she was the lover of her boss. Of course they would think like that because her boss never let any woman to be with him on this kind of business meetings, except this time.

They don't even know that his secretary was actually a girl.

Despite of this, he was so professional. Not just the appearance but also the way he handle his responsibilities toward his employees and his job itself. He was indeed an Uchiha who holds almost half of the business of their country.

It was lucky for her to have such a genius boss and also considered as a friend, although she really didn't felt his presence as a friend sometimes.

That was why she wanted to work harder to be worth and useful based on her position. Before all she cares was to be with Naruto and impress him on her works, but now she wanted to work for herself and to let her boss appreciates her skills as his secretary, because right now, she wanted to be like Sasuke who worked for the company and not for the pleasure.

It was weird to think about it, but what she needed this time was a person to make her inspired to work harder on her job and that was her own boss.

Meanwhile; after the dinner meeting with the Virtuoso Company, they were supposedly going to a corporate party, but suddenly Sasuke ordered to their driver to go to a nearest bar instead.

"But sir you still have a corporate party to attend with." Hinata insisted.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm tired." He then loosened his neck tie. "Besides I never attend to any corporate business before. I always get a representative anyway." He lazily said without looking at her.

"Really?" She didn't believe that her own boss never attended to any corporate parties before. She felt horrible not knowing this as his secretary.

She pouted and it didn't make unnoticeable to his onyx eyes.

"As my secretary doesn't mean she knows everything to her boss especially if her boss doesn't like to be interfered all the time."

Hinata lightened her mood a bit by his statement. It was true because he never liked to be interfered and for that she never stepped the line which made her his secretary until now.

The car stopped right in front the bar. This wasn't any ordinary bar. It was for elite people.

_Yeah nearest. Means nearest 'expensive bar'. _She inwardly thought to herself.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered.

Lately, she was always been startled by that word of him coz he never said it before especially to her. Usually he'll say 'Bye' or just simply 'Hn'. _Weird isn't?_

He first came out of the car and bent down to look at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"S-sir I-I don't t-think I-it is…." She stuttered. She didn't really know what to say.

He sighed. "Hinata work is over. I'm inviting you as a friend." He calmly said but irritation was almost visible to him.

"B-but…" She was still insisting him.

_This woman is so exceptional. _He inwardly said.

He groaned feeling irritated. "Do you want me to drag you out or you'll obediently move your ass out there?"

She suddenly came out of his car with her flushed face visible on his onyx eyes.

_Cute. _He then smirked.

He wrapped his hand around her waist almost dragging her inside.

The bar was so classic yet elegant type with a mixture of blue and red orange light on their surroundings. The hallway was lightened by a light blue. It was huge.

There was a stage in the middle wherein a band was performing with a soothing music, a right song for a love dance.

People here were no ordinary commoners. They were classy, stylish and sophisticated look just like her boss. Some were celebrities and well-known people in the society. They were all wearing elegant clothes just like the bar itself, elegant indeed. All of them wore branded clothes and shoes. It might be more expensive than her salary for a year.

She felt Sasuke's hand around her waist moving closer to him.

He bent down a little. His lips were almost touching her ears.

"Don't mind them. You're more beautiful than any branded people out there." He seductively whispered to her.

She flushed.

He brought her to the bar counter. He gently led her to sit like a lady and sat just beside her.

"One Vodka Martini and Negroni please." He coolly ordered to the bartender.

Hinata froze. "Sasuke-san I don't really want to drink now." She leveled her both hands up to her chest and shook her head in refusing manner.

He didn't mind her but instead he gave the Vodka Martini on her hand. She sweat dropped.

How bad she didn't notice his stubbornness long time ago.

He drank his Negroni. Without looking at her, he spoke, "How's your life lately?"

It wasn't a boss's question, but rather a friend's comfort on her ears.

"Ahmmm," She sighed. "Nothing good. Life never been easy on me." She admitted without hesitation. Lying on him was hard since he knew what was really going on inside her.

"No one ever said this life was going to be easy." He seriously stated while smoothly shaking his shot glass before drinking it.

He was right. Life wasn't easy and no one said 'Hey I don't have problem in my life!' that was so ridiculous.

She looked at her Vodka and drank it as she conformed on his statement.

After a few minutes of silence, "But I know, somehow it's going to be worth it." She added.

He stared at her. She looked like a ripe tomato because of her flushed face.

Hinata moved closer to him feeling the warm breathe they gave to each other.

She then whispered to his ear, "Can you keep a secret?" Too much seductiveness was applied while she was whispering those words to his ear.

He almost lost his posture and he slightly blushed but thankfully it was covered by his bangs that hang on both side of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

He slightly pushed her to see her still flushed face, "You're drunk."

She giggled. "It's your fault."

She hiccupped.

Sasuke was stunned on how low her tolerance on alcoholic beverages was. That was why Naruto never let her drank cocktails with high alcohol content before.

He smirked and pulled her against him. "Dare to tell me what's on your mind then?" He huskily asked her.

*End of chapter 3*

* * *

Almost didn't finish this night because of some important stuffs. Anyway, happy to made it though ^o^

For now, my updates will be based on how many reviews this story will have. Because I'm obviously need more motivation to update early!

So it means that your reviews will be my strength/ energy for me to update ^.^ yeah I'm bad/mean/selfish/ any curse you want but hey your reviews are important to me and it's like an income for all the hard work I made for this story and this is the only thing you can help me. So please understand my demand.

Thanks for reading ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

* * *

Hinata knew that her tolerance in liquor were too low that was why she never drank even just a cocktail drink at any occasions. When she experienced the first time she drank a bottle of Heineken, Naruto took care of her the whole night for cleaning herself and also her bathroom. He said to her that she was becoming the opposite of what he knew about her; an innocent angel became a tainted one.

Just like the first time, Hinata suddenly felt a sudden rash of blood in her face. She felt so hot with no reason. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast. She felt dizzy yet still conscious at her surroundings. She gulped not wanting the sensation she felt right now. It was like someone was controlling her body.

She then noticed an empty shot glass on her hand. _Shit!_

Hinata didn't realize it. She accidentally drank the vodka that she was holding a while ago.

She closed her eyes praying for the reputation she built to Sasuke and his company. All of a sudden she smiled inwardly remembering the last words that Sasuke said.

As Hinata opened her eyes, she felt something inside her that she can't explain.

She then spoke, "But I know, somehow it's going to be worth it."

Sasuke stared at her. As they stared at each other, Hinata got frustrated because she can't read anything on his face. She can't find out what was on his mind right now.

She motioned herself closer to him hoping that at least she can read him at this rate, but still failed.

Despite of this, she still tried when she asked him, "Can you keep a secret?"

Sasuke almost lost his posture and she noticed it for a few seconds, but missed the opportunity to see a little blush on his face because he softly pushed her.

"You're drunk." He flatly said.

She giggledthinking that he was so serious at the same time concern to her.

"It's your fault." She teasingly said to him and suddenly didn't help herself to hiccup in front of him.

She stiffened when Sasuke abruptly pulled her against him almost stumbled on his broad shoulder.

Then he seductively asked her almost in a whisper tone, "Dare to tell me what's on your mind then?"

Hinata panicked not knowing what to do. The alcohol level was virtually taking over her sanity.

She smelled him; sweet-smelling like a cologne that was permanently stocked on his body.

"I like your smell." She softly answered him.

He looked at her in disbelieve.

"Really at this kind of situation, you think of my… smell?" His eyebrows crossed.

Hinata let go of herself from his almost embrace. She put her elbows at the counter while twirling her index fingers in front of her.

"You know I always wondered why millions of girls are head over heels in love with you." She suddenly asked without looking at him, but Sasuke knew that he was the one she was talking about.

"I don't know." He answered half truth.

Sasuke wasn't naïve. He knew what women like about him; appearance, money, name and fame. He can't think of any other than those.

She giggled at his answer. "Liar. You? You don't know why? You poor little fox."

He can't distinguish if those words she said was meant for him coz' it was perfectly described just like his best friend and the ex boyfriend of the woman with him.

"I know why… because you are the great Uchiha of our generation." She said.

"You're handsome genius and cool guy. You're indeed the dream guy of all women." She added.

"Then why you didn't fall on me?" He asked without hesitation, but even him was shocked of his own question.

She looked at him while leaning her chin on her other hand. "Coz you're not simply Naruto." They were both shocked on her answer.

"I-I mean."

"No. I understand." He actually didn't like to hear anything that can make his heart crushed into tiny pieces again.

"No!" She insisted. Her face flushed.

"I-I also admire you but my heart beats for him. I like you but I love him. Whenever I saw you, you were always surrounded by those girls who are more beautiful and smarter than me. Naruto-kun, he's always there at your back, alone. But he never complained or even got jealous on you and he stayed humble and sweet all the time. I love the way he love his friends and how he valued it. I just simply had fallen in love with him because of his simplicity and kindness." She sincerely explained.

"And also you have a millions of girls who are willing to risk anything just to have you, so you don't really need my feelings." She added while smiling at him.

He groaned. It was true that millions of irritating women were in love with him, but hey! who cares coz he only love one woman and unluckily that woman was in love with his best friend. It was crazy and irritating.

He was smarter with God-like appearance and an additional of a multi-billion dollar account on his own bank, so why this pale lavender eyes didn't fall on his spell?

She bitterly smiled. "I know. I'd fall to a wrong person but I can't help it. So, I let myself be fooled that's why a huge space in my heart is what he left. I don't know if it will be filled again. I-I feel so incomplete."

She touched her chest and her tears were almost on the way to fall but she wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Do you know what love means to me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Love…means to bind yourself… without guarantee." He looked at her sincerely that made her blushed and realized something inside her.

Every time Sasuke looked at her with those intense onyx eyes, she couldn't help herself to feel the slow yet strong beat of her heart. It was weird because usually she only felt this when Naruto was sweet or what we can call 'seducing' on her.

Just his stare, he can make her dizzy.

"I wish I had fallen for you instead." She whispered but Sasuke heard it right.

"If I ended on you before, maybe I'm not broken right now, maybe I won't feel this pain and maybe I'm not bitter because of love." She added almost feeling down because of what she felt.

Hinata never been so talkative about her life to some random people and that included the man with her. Sasuke might be her old friend since childhood but he never been act as her real friend do like share secrets or just talk. No, he was never been like that before. She was afraid on him before. If it was not for Naruto, she couldn't dare to go near him or even just look at him on his onyx eyes. Ever since, he was just like invisible to her sight.

"You're not bitter. You don't have to be bitter because you're broken. It's just a sign to move on and be a better person." He then slightly tasted his liquor on his hand.

She smirked like she never did it before. "Really but I have to be bitter to protect myself against those malicious tongues around me. I'm sick and tired of just hearing their dirty thoughts about me. I guess it's time for me to fight back. That's life you know. You don't know your enemies unless you turn around." She bitterly said on him.

"Life is never about people who act true in front of you because the important is those people who remain true behind your back." He seriously said while looking at her teary eyes.

Hinata looked back at him. She can't believe Sasuke Uchiha was here with her giving unusual advices like a true friend. _Friend? _

"Now you sound like him." She looked away and pouted. "And what do you know about life, huh? You've never been a victim of bullying. You've never been felt being alone. You've never been felt any pain. And most of all you've never been felt in love, so how can you easily say those words?" Her voice unconsciously increased.

She stiffened and slightly turned to look at him.

She can't find any expression on his face. He was facing the mirror in front of them. His onyx eye was covered by his bangs that rested on his side. His both hands were holding tightly on his shot glass.

She gulped feeling scared even she was drunk.

"Is that what you think about me? Being inhuman?" His voice was calm and no sign of anger.

"I-I don't mean like…"

"You mean exactly what I understand from your words, Hinata. I'm not angry because I'm already used to it. But I want to remind you that I'm still human, Hinata." He turned to face her with a sadness written on his onyx eyes.

Loneliness and coldness were what she saw on his aura.

"I'm not like any other person who shows different emotions. I'm not like Naruto who can easily express his feelings towards people. I'm not an ordinary person…but I do feel the same happiness, anger and pain just like you feel about love."

She was stunned about his statement. Was she dreaming? Sasuke just actually shared his thoughts about himself like he never did before.

Her eyes widened. She touched his face with her both hands.

"Are you really Uchiha Sasuke? Am-am I dreaming or just really drunk?" She curiously asked him like a kid.

He left a small smile and smirked. "You're really weird. You do know how to cut other's drama."

"Coz' the Sasuke I know isn't the type of person who could easily share his thoughts. A-and one more thing have you ever been in love?"

"You know me well that I hate repeating myself." He groaned because of embarrassment.

"Then who's the lucky girl. Tell me!" She excitedly asked him without removing her hands on his cheeks.

Sasuke caught her hands and slightly tightening his grip. "I can show you better I can tell you."

He then slowly moved his face on her. He could almost feel her breath, her warmth, her lips, and her soul.

Hinata didn't move not knowing what was going on. She felt dizzy and flushed. A loud and cool music lingered on her ears. She snapped and forgot the sensation she felt towards the man who was closely kissing her.

"I love that song!" She stood on her chair and she raised her other hand. She turned around to give a credit to the band on the stage.

"Wow! You heard it? They're so cool!" She laughed and sat on her chair again.

Sasuke sweat dropped on her sudden action. _You're always surprising me._

"I guess you're really drunk now." He said from no one before finishing his liquor.

"We should go. It's almost crowded." He said while assisting his companion to stand.

She carelessly stood on her chair that made her stumbled on his chest. "I guess we need to go. I don't feel normal now."

Sasuke smirked while holding her not to fall. "When did you become normal?" He teasingly asked her.

She slightly punched his chest and smiled. "You mean. I-I just feel tired and sleepy." She yawned and rested her head on his chest.

Sasuke smiled and without hesitation he carried her on a bridal style into exit. She didn't protest anymore because she thought all of this as a part of her dream already.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do to this woman on his bed. This was his first time to take a woman on his place. Take note, not just an ordinary woman but the woman he was unconditionally in love.

He can't leave Hinata to her apartment because he thought no one would take care of her if she stayed there alone. The best idea that popped on his mind was to let her stayed for a while on his place.

Hinata was innocently sleeping on the corner of his king-size bed. She was obviously unaware that she was actually on her boss's place, bed to be exact.

Her half pale face was covering by her loose hair.

Sasuke went near and bent to face her.

Her breathing was normal and she was sleeping very peacefully for that moment. All of a sudden his hand moved to brush her hair on her face.

There, he can now fully see her face.

The only light from his room was the brightness of the full moon outside.

What a beautiful creature he was seeing right in front of him. Even she wasn't doing anything, just her peaceful feature can make him crazy in love.

Hinata grimaced like she was in pain. She moved her head away from him. In a second, Sasuke panicked thinking that something wrong happened to her but realized that she was just dreaming something bad or maybe nightmare.

"No! Please don't…" She whispered in her sleep while shaking her head slowly with a grimace reaction on her face. She raised her hand trying to reach something on the air.

Sasuke sat on the side of Hinata. Then he reached her hand in the midway.

"Naruto…" She called but still on sleep.

Sasuke felt something was stabbing his heart. "You called a wrong man." He flatly answered to the sleeping beauty with him.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto!" Her voice was slightly increasing each time she called Naruto's name like he didn't hear her.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand while staring at her closed eyes but the tears was continuously flowing like a river.

"D-don't leave me Naruto… Please! Don't leave me."

Sasuke remained silent despite the pain he felt inside. He kept convincing himself that he can tolerate this pain since he understood that her wound was still fresh and it won't heal in a shorter time.

He helped Hinata to put her hand on her belly and moved closer on her face to whisper something, "Stop crying. I won't leave you. As long as you want me to stay I'll stay forever."

She turned her head where the husky voice was coming from. Their forehead touched and Sasuke was taken aback thinking that she might be awake, but her eyes were still close. He moved forward again so that their heads were touching.

Sasuke noticed that she was now stopped crying. He wiped the remaining tears on her face, "You don't deserve these tears. Only fool man could do this to you."

"Stay here." She commanded from no one in particular.

He then felt the grip of her hand on him tightened.

"I won't go." Whether he was the one she was asking to stay or not, he decided not to leave on her side on that night.

He sat on the floor. His head was leaning on the corner of the bed and it was beside to the head of Hinata that made them still facing each other.

"_You're like an angel fallen from the dark sky. A broken angel that is harmless to watch yet fragile to touch. I want to fix your broken wings and let you free from the cage of a fallacious grip of love." _Sasuke thought while staring at her pale face while slowly closing his eyes.

In the middle of the starry night, Hinata slept peacefully without the nightmare that bagging her for the past few days. Little she didn't know, it was all because of the man beside her who stayed to guard and protect her.

They both stayed together with a single bind that could connect them into a deeper meaning of life and love.

*End of chapter 4*

* * *

I admit . I'm late to update ! I'm sooo sorry couldn't find any time to finish this chapter.

But! I swear I love all your reviews and I'm happy that there are readers who continuously reading and waiting this story. I'm inspired now because of you guys ^o^

Keep reviewing and I might give you reward for this.

Thanks and God Bless ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

* * *

Hinata was standing in a timeless place. She was in a misty dark room she never used to go before, but somewhat familiar to her.

When she turned around, a familiar blue eyes and blond spiky hair was standing far away from her.

"Naruto," She called his name hoping that he can hear her.

Hinata walked closer to his direction, but every time she stepped forward he seemed moving away from her.

She then walked faster as she could until she almost running, "Wait! Don't leave me! Please!"

Naruto turned his back from her when she was calling his name still moving away.

Hinata tried to reach him, but he was so far that she can't catch him anymore. She was now crying. Frightened to the darkness around her, she didn't move and continuously calling his name.

"Hinata," a husky voice called her name but she can't find the owner's voice though it was somewhat familiar.

"Hinata… I won't leave you. I promise," the husky voice said.

She moved her head from side to side, but failed to see the owner of the voice.

"W-who are you?" She anxiously asked to the voice.

"Hinata, don't listen to him!" The voice of Naruto echoed in the darkness.

She turned around to see Naruto was standing and his back was facing her.

"Come with me. You said you wanted me to stay with you right? Then come with me and don't go near that voice," he commanded without facing her.

"Naruto," she then moved closer to Naruto.

She stretched her hand to reach him and he suddenly turned to face her.

She stopped in midway. Her eyes widened and she felt terrified to the man in front of her.

He was not Naruto! His face was covered by blood. His pointed ears were placed at the both side of his forehead like a horn. His blue eyes were full of fury. His nose was resembled of a fox with visible sharp teeth.

Monster was her description of what she was seeing right in front of her. She can't move. Disobeying her mind, her feet were glued on the ground. She closed her eyes hoping someone would save her life.

The monster raised his hand with a sharp nails almost ripping her out.

Her heart skipped a beat, but Hinata didn't feel any pain.

She opened her eyes to see a man like a knight in shining armor was standing in front with his back on her.

His hand was holding a bloody sword while his other hand was grasping the head of the monster. She looked at his black chin-length spiky hair.

He had black broken wings at his back. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from the halfway of his belly to his knees.

"W-why did you save me?"

"Because… I want to."

"W-who a-are y-you?" She stuttered but not because of fear, it was because of the fast beat of her heart.

He then slowly turning his head to face her, "I am…"

* * *

*C_riiiiiing*_

Hinata opened her pale lavender eyes.

_Again nightmare, but who is that guy in my dream?_ She inwardly thought to herself.

_*Criiiiiing*_

She raised her hand to answer the phone. "President's office good morning, may I help you?" Despite of just having a bad dream, she energetically answered the phone.

"This is the representative of Sabaku Company. President Gaara is going at the said meeting today. May I ask if President Uchiha is still interested to come?" A low but manly voice said on the other line.

_Meeting? _

"I-I'm sorry, but the last time I checked President Uchiha doesn't have any meeting today," Hinata apologetically said while double checking her notepad to any possible meeting she missed, but his schedule today was purely on office works.

"Are you sure?" The man on the line indecisively asked.

"Please pardon me sir, but I'd like to confirm this to President Uchiha first. Just hold on for a minute sir," Hinata humbly said while redirecting the phone line to her boss.

"G-good Morning sir Uchiha, may I confirm if you ever had a meeting today with the President of Sabaku Company? Their representative is on the other line informing that President Gaara wanted to know if you're still interested."

There was a pause.

Then he stoically answered, "Tell them I'll be there on a minute," and he instantly turned off the phone.

Hinata phoned again the Sabaku Company telling them that the meeting will still be going.

As she put down the phone, she checked again her notepad and even her emails if she missed a single schedule of her own boss.

_How could it be happen? I'm his secretary. I should know every single details of his schedule. That's the most important task I need to accomplish as his secretary. I'm such a worthless employee._

Ever since she worked as his personal executive secretary, she always tried to make her work as perfect as she could.

Being useless was the least thing she wanted to be to everyone.

How can she be a perfect secretary if she was too distracted at everything especially now that she forgot to update her boss's meeting?

She gulped not knowing what her boss will do to her mistake.

Sasuke hurriedly came out of his office ignoring the sight of his precious secretary. He directly went to the elevator without any words left to Hinata.

By reflex, she followed her boss at the elevator, "Sorry I forgot to put it on your schedule," she bowed her head.

Sasuke tried his very best to ignore her.

He stepped in to the elevator, but he can't just leave her like that so he responded, "It's okay."

Just in time before the elevator closed, Hinata blocked the elevator's door, "H-how c-could it be fine?" she unintentionally scolded.

Both of them were shocked. Her eyes widened because of what she did.

"I-I'm s-so…"

Sasuke cut her out, "I made an important deal just last night and I didn't email or tell it to you. That's why you don't know,"

"Oh," she realized her mistake and before she uttered a word, Sasuke spoke out, "What? You're going to say sorry again? When are you going to feel tired on apologizing and look like a pathetic? Next time don't act like a useless to anyone. It's annoying," he irritatingly said those hurting words to her.

She lowered her head. Her hands were now on her sides. Her knees were trembling, she kept herself to stay still.

_T-tired? P-patheti? U-useless?Me?_

He was not supposedly to say anything to her especially that could make her sad and hurt like that. But what is done was done and he blamed himself for that.

_Damn! _He inwardly cursed himself.

"I'm leaving," he then pressed the button to close the door.

As the door was closing, she lifted her head to face him, "Take care sir Uchiha."

His heart suddenly skipped a beat. He clenched his teeth while his hands formed into fist.

_Bullshit! _He strongly punched the wall on his side.

He closed his eyes.

Never in his life wanted to see her bitter smile. But just a minute ago, he had received the worst.

She was not only smiling bitterly, but her face was full of sadness and her eyes were almost into tears. He didn't plan to make her feel like this. He just wanted to distance himself after the incidence happened with her a week ago in his place.

_What should I do now? _He thought to himself. Really leaving her wasn't a good idea, because it just made him more miserable than ever.

* * *

Hinata tried her best not to cry in front of her boss. Even in this kind of situation, she must not show any weakness to her boss, but as it was still fresh on her memory she can't control her eyes to be blurred.

When the door slowly closing, she lifted her head and tried her best to form a curve on her lips and wearily said, "Take care sir Uchiha."

Hinata didn't saw his reaction. As the door closed, her knees got numb and she stumbled on the floor.

She embraced her knees and silently cried.

Hinata didn't expect to hear those harsh words from her boss as she also considered him her friend; a very close friend who understand her deeply.

Lately, she felt he was ignoring her. _Is it because what happened to us in his apartment?_ She inwardly asked herself.

Laying there wouldn't do anything good for her, so she decided to continue her job and tried not to care about it, but she new deeply that being busy was useless at the end of the day.

* * *

"Hinata-chan," her lively best friend, Tenten called her out as she walked through the huge exit door of the building.

"Oh Tenten-chan I thought you went home already? It's already late at night." Hinata worriedly said.

"Damn that sir Hatake! He ordered me to finish all those documents that were supposedly his work." Tenten sighed in frustration.

Hinata smiled at her.

Honestly, she envied Tenten due to her workloads.

Sir Kakashi Hatake, the finance vice president, was letting his secretary, who was actually Tenten, do many jobs that could lead to over time. While on her part who seeks for more workloads didn't have anything to do, because her boss took everything by his shoulder.

"Can I walk with you? Neji said he's still busy with his business so I'll go home alone."

"Sure! You want to eat dinner first?" Hinata thoughtfully asked her.

They went to the nearest restaurant and ordered for their late dinner.

"Wow! I haven't thought I was actually hungry until I smelled my food." Tenten enthusiastically said while touching her now bloated tummy due to too much food she ate.

Hinata was staring from the window on her side.

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped from her daydreaming, "Huh?"

"I said what happened? Did Naruto do something to you again?" Tenten warily asked her.

"No. It's not him."

"Then, it's Sasuke-san right?"

Hinata looked at her in disbelief, "W-why did you think it's him?"

"Because you two were obviously seen together more often and you stuttered, so it's definitely him," she said with an obvious 'I know right' expression on her face.

"O-oh, w-well I really don't understand him. Lately he was sweet and kind, but sometimes he was ascetic and quiet. Before he never used to talk to me unless it's regarding to work,

But just few weeks ago he gave me some advices and h-he even cheer me up. B-but just this week, he became his old self again. He completely ignores me."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Tenten asked like she smelled something fishy.

Hinata was shocked by her sudden question. She gulped hesitating to tell what happened, but decided to share it to her best friend.

"I-I… We went to a Resto bar and w-we got d-drunk." Hinata shyly blushed.

"What? You drunk liquor! You know how low your tolerance in liquor and not to mention you was with Sasuke-san that time?" Tenten scowled.

"I accidentally drunk one shot glass, but I was still a little bit conscious," Hinata defensively answered.

"Then what happened?"

"H-he let me s-sleep in his place." Hinata wanted to hide her blush, but Tenten saw it.

"What did he do to you then? What happen next?" Tenten eagerly asked.

"N-nothing happened. When I wake up, I was in his bed a-alone."

"Oh," Tenten disappointedly reacted. "Where was he then?" She added.

"I-I saw him sitting on his h-huge sofa in front of m-me. H-he looks frustrated a-and s-sad," Hinata answered, but she didn't tell to her best friend that Sasuke was actually sitting there while staring at her intensely.

"Did you talk to him after that?"

"H-he just asked me to go home and rest. After that he became cold to me. I-I think he was ignoring me even at work," Hinata gloomily said.

"Why? Did you do something to him that could make him mad at you?"

"N-nothing. I woke up and he asked me to leave. Then he started ignoring me."

"You look so upset. Do you like him?" Tenten suddenly asked her.

Hinata blinked twice and stared at her best friend.

"W-what are you talking about T-Tenten-chan?" She blushed.

"Because it's obviously you're too affected. You only do this when Naruto and you were having some love quarrel before," Tenten pointed out.

"O-of course not! He's my boss, so I'm just concern you know a-and U-Uchiha-san is my ex's best friend," Hinata defensively said.

Tenten grinned at her.

Hinata knew she won't buy her excuses, but she couldn't blame her best friend. She cared too much about what happened between her and Sasuke, but she was not sure if it was because she wanted to know why he was acting weird lately or the fact that she was confused with the feelings she felt to her own boss.

"You know we better go now or my cousin will be worried to you." Hinata held her bag and ready to leave.

Tenten looked at her wrist to see the time, "It's already ten o'clock. You're right, my husband will be worried." Tenten followed Hinata to leave the restaurant.

"So see you tomorrow then." Tenten smiled.

Hinata smiled back, "Okay. Just tell Neji-niisan my regards."

They separated ways.

Hinata directly went home.

As she was looking her key to her bag, someone called her name. "Hinata."

Hinata looked up to the person who called her name. There she saw him standing just in front of her door.

"N-Naruto-kun."

*End of chapter 5*

* * *

Forgive me for the late update. I never expected that I would be able to have a grand vacation and after that the school started.

My mind was full of conscience because of that, so I'll try my best to update every week starting this time.

Don't get tired to wait, because I'll definitely give what you deserve. Just leave a review and I'll promise to pay back to you on next chapter.

If you ever saw some grammatical errors, I'm so sorry to fail you on that part. I'm not an English expert, though I know it's not an excuse to accept. However; I just want to remind you that I don't have a Beta-reader, but I'm looking for someone to be my beta-reader.

See you next chapter ^_^ enjoy reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

WANTED BETA-READER…please pm me if you're willing. Thank you.

* * *

"Mr. President? Mr. President?" The representative of Sabaku Company tried to get the attention of no other than the president of Sharingan Industrial Company.

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped from his own daydream.

"Kankuro was referring about the contract you were offering for the company Sasuke?" The president of Sabaku Company intervened.

"Oh yes, about that I'll make sure it will be successful and the benefit will be for the both of our company," Sasuke flatly affirmed.

"It seems that this decision of yours is only exclusive on this meeting," Gaara curiously said.

"How do you say so?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in a matter-of-fact.

"Because no one else knows about this even your secretary, am I hitting the truth?" Gaara confidently leaned his back on his chair.

Sasuke smirked.

Gaara wouldn't become the great president of Sabaku Company for nothing. He also considered him as one of a genius billionaire he could rely on especially in terms of partnership in business. They already knew each other since childhood due to the influence of their parents and eventually became friends; friends in a term that they acknowledge their presence and talk even in the outside world of business industry, but not so close just like his relationship with Naruto.

"It's just an instant plan I made out of my mind," Sasuke shrugged.

"Do you know what will happen if this plan continues?" Gaara asked.

"Our branch will expand throughout the Europe."

Gaara shook his head. "You'll be dealing people out of the country. It means you'll be force to stay in the Europe for transactions of new business offers. And for that, you'll be away from your love ones in not less than three years."

_Clever. That's what I'm looking for in this partnership._ Sasuke inwardly thought to himself.

He smirked like an evil smile. "I'm concern for the progress of the company and not for anything else. If you think I'm running away to someone, then you're mistakenly concluded my business plan."

Gaara widely grinned.

Sasuke gulped. _Shit! I slipped._

"I didn't say that. I was just concern to your close friend Naruto, because as I perceived he didn't know anything about this. But it was before, because right now I'm assuming it's not really him at all. Is it a woman?" Gaara curiously asked.

Sasuke coughed. "You know me very well, Gaara. I don't mix pleasure with my work."

Gaara lightly laughed in his statement. "Well if that's what you think, I won't force you. But don't forget, sometimes the rules we made for ourselves can be broken for the sake of finding our true happiness."

"Hn," he couldn't say anything else, because he knew that Gaara was definitely right. But what made him vague if she was really worth to be the rule breaker on his own rules?

"Anyway, if you already have the contract and other requirements with you just contact us for confirmation."

Gaara stood and shook the hand of Sasuke like they just made a treaty between their companies.

"It will be an honor. Thank you."

Gaara and his representative leave first.

Sasuke sat again on his chair and comfortably leaned his back. His free hand ran over his hair and back to rest on his chin.

Gaara was right. He did this for one single reason; woman, but not just an ordinary woman. After that single night with her, his entire plan to pursue his love on her was crashed into a broken glass.

_*Flashback*_

_He sat on the floor. His head was leaning on the corner of the bed that was beside to the head of Hinata. _

_They both stayed like that for the entire night not until his phone rang._

_Sasuke groaned for disturbing his moment with his woman in their sleep. He checked Hinata if she was awakened. Thankfully she was still on her sleep. He then took his phone on his pocket._

"_What?" He irritatingly answered his phone._

"_Sasuke! Hinata wasn't in her apartment! I looked around to her friends and family, but they don't know where she is. Tenten said you were with her after the work, but she still not a-"_

"_She's with me," Sasuke cut him off._

"_What?"_

"_I said she's here."_

"_In your house? W-what is she doing t-there?" Naruto was obviously stuttered on the phone._

"_We went to a resto bar for a drink. I didn't know she has a low tolerance of liquor. She can't go home and I don't know where her keys whereabouts, so I decided to take her here," Sasuke bluntly explained._

"_Sasuke," Naruto's voice was so serious, very strange._

"_You're not going to steal her, aren't you?"_

_Sasuke was taken aback by his question. He clenched his teeth thinking how bastard his own best friend could be by asking this. They already broken up, so he have no reason to act like her own boyfriend._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke growled._

_Naruto laughed. "S-sorry I just can't think straight right now. I was worried you know. So I can't help myself to think silly thoughts."_

"_She's not your girlfriend anymore. So why do you care?"_

"_Because you're my best friend," Naruto simply answered._

"_I don't get it," Sasuke truthfully said to him. The riddle that his best friend was playing around was hard for him to answer especially if Hinata was involved._

"_Not because I broke up with her, doesn't mean I don't care about her. I still do Sasuke and I still like her. And you, you're my best friend. I can't stand to see you getting close with her because she's not my girlfriend."_

"_So what's your point?" Although Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking, he still wanted him to say it loud._

"_I don't want you to be romantically involved with her. I know it might be sound selfish, but honestly speaking it hurts seeing you hooking up with my ex girlfriend. It seems that you're backstabbing me, Sasuke. I know you're not that kind of person, but I just wanted to warn you. It's not only for the sake of me, but think about the reputation of your company and her."_

_They both froze in silence. _

_Naruto was waiting for his response, while Sasuke was mentally cursing his best friend._

_Sasuke thought Naruto was somehow right. People might think he was stealing Hinata from him. They might think that he'll just play her heart like Naruto did. And how about his company, what will his employee might think?_

_He was known at his golden rule; never mix pleasure on works. His reputation might be ruined. _

_And his conclusion struck him; being with her will ruin his relationship with his best friend and everyone will go against them. It was indeed a very complicated part for him._

_He might be a genius billionaire, but handling this kind of situation was out of his league. He never solved any situation that was related to his own heart._

"_I know your point. But I just can't leave her like that. Her devastation affects her performance on work and it's alarming on my business side. So I helped her out and she's also a friend. You broke her heart remember? As your best friend I have to clean your mess, asshole," his statement was half truth. _

_It was true that he can't leave Hinata like that because he loves her, but helping her because of her poor performance was just an alibi that could easily make Naruto believe. _

_Sasuke completely knew how Hinata worked so hard. She never let her work affects to her own emotions. And that was the reason why he chose her to be his secretary. _

_Naruto laugh by his little joke. "Yeah, I know I messed up. Thanks buddy. Promise me; don't let her fall for you." _

"_Hn. Bye," Sasuke hanged up the phone and tossed it on the sofa across his bed. He brushed his hand on his messy hair. _

_He groaned. _

_Now, he was stuck on the harsh statement of his best friend. He couldn't stand the thought of him and Naruto as rival on this particular situation. This was the only thing he wanted to skip as his rival. He didn't want to ruin his long term friendship with Naruto. Because he was the only family left on his side. Just like the reason of Hinata, Naruto lightened his darkness path. He helped him to be strong in the bitter journey he went through._

_But on the other hand, he didn't like the thought of ignoring Hinata because of his best friend's favor. She was simply the love of his life and an angel that could guide him eternally._

_A very hard and complicated decision he had to choose right now; his friendship or his feelings?_

_*End of Flashback*_

Sasuke tilted his head and he let his hand touched his forehead.

He closed his eyes. _Naruto, you're so selfish. You always make my mind confused._

He grinned while thinking of a certain man who made him like a miserable lover.

_Even you warned me or not, my love for her will always be unrequited._

He stood from his chair and decided to let his mind be conquered by work as he totally made up his mind to continue his plan; to simply stay away from people he considered him as treasure.

* * *

Someone called her name. "Hinata."

Hinata looked up to the person who called her. There, she saw him standing just in front of her door.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto moved closer to Hinata. Without any cue, he tightly embraced her.

Hinata gasped and froze because of a sudden action he made. She was bewildered why he was acting like that.

"I miss you Hina-chan," He let his breath out on the crook of her neck.

Hinata softened. She embraced him back.

Honestly, even he hurt her so many times; she missed the soft and solicitous voice of Naruto. Back before, Naruto used to call Hinata as 'Hina-chan' whenever he shows affection to her.

Tears dropped from her lavender eyes. "I miss you too Naru-kun."

They both stayed like that for a minute.

Hinata first broke their warmth embrace. "Do you want to stay here?"

Like a kid, Naruto nodded and followed Hinata inside her apartment.

"You want tea?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah thanks."

Hinata went into her kitchen and prepared some tea for them.

While preparing, she couldn't help herself to be happy in the thought that Naruto was here again. Her feelings for him didn't change and for that she was hoping that Naruto would come back to her.

Hinata went on the living room to see Naruto was sitting on the sofa while his both palm was covering his face and his elbows were resting on his both knees.

She placed the two teacups in a small table across to him.

"Na-naru-kun what's wrong?" Hinata sat beside him and touched his shoulder for comfort.

"We fought because of a useless issue. She's becoming more demanding these past few days. I can't understand her sometimes," Naruto sighed in frustration.

Hinata lowered her head and bit her lower lip. She was disappointed because this was not she thought why he was here.

She was hoping that he came here for reconciliation.

'_I can still be your friend, a best friend.' _The words that Naruto said lingered into her ear.

_Best friend, yeah that's why he's here. _She thought inwardly.

"You came all along here to tell me that?" Hinata reluctantly asked him.

He gullibly nodded. "Well, you're a woman so you know more about girl's behavior. And you're the only best girl friend I have. Sasuke will just kick me out if I tell him about these things," he sniffed.

"I-I actually don't have any idea," she responded.

Naruto seemed disappointed by her answer, but disregarded it immediately.

He then put his both hands on the back of his head. "I see. After all we haven't experience this when we were together. So I guess you wouldn't really know. Sorry, I disturbed you for nothing Hina-chan."

Hinata tried to smile at him showing that it was fine.

"By the way, I heard you got drunk and slept with Sasuke," Naruto said as he sipped his tea.

Hinata stiffened. Her face flushed.

"That night I was worried about you. I looked you from your friends and even to your cousin, Neji. Then, Tenten told me you were with Sasuke the last time she saw you. So, I called him and told me you were drunk. He took care of you since he didn't know where your key was," he explained.

"O-oh yeah. B-but nothing happened between us," she said defensively.

Naruto slightly laughed. "Yeah, I know. Sasuke explained everything. He said he was just helping you because you're his friend and he doesn't want your personal affairs affect your work performance. Anyway, I'm not your boyfriend anymore so you don't have to be frightened," he said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata looked at him in disbelieve. _He did this because of that. But why is he ignoring me now if he didn't want to affect my works._

"He's now ignoring me. I-I don't know why," she murmured, but Naruto heard her.

He didn't answer her, but instead he asked her. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Hinata widened her eyes. "N-no I don't," she warily answered.

Naruto widely smiled. "Good! Just like him, he doesn't romantically feel anything about you and that's better," he selfishly said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't feel comfortable seeing my ex girlfriend with my best friend," he flatly said.

"And yet you feel comfortable talking to your ex about your love quarrel with your girlfriend?" She muttered but Naruto didn't hear it as his phone rung so loud.

He picked up his phone on his pocket and he excused himself to answer his phone.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan," he said on the phone while looking at Hinata.

"Me? I-I'm with my friends at the bar," he lied on his own girlfriend.

Hinata stared at him in disbelieve. How could Naruto lie to his own girlfriend? Was he also doing those things to her before?

"Yeah okay babe. I'll be there for a minute. Okay love you," their phone conversation was over and he hanged up his phone.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

She seemed downcast. Her lavender eyes were covered by her hair on the both sides.

He heard her sobbing.

Naruto sat closer to Hinata and was going to touch her as he spoken "H-hina-chan what's the matt-"

"Don't call me that!" Hinata cut him off as she yelped at him.

Naruto was taken aback by a sudden outburst of his naïve ex girlfriend.

"W-why did you lie to her?" She asked him while her tears were continuously pouring down.

"I-I have too. I-I don't want her to think any malicious way about us," he answered.

"Did you also lie to me before whenever I asked you the same question?" her glare made Naruto off guard.

"I-I… It's different scenario Hina-chan,"

"Why? Is it because you love her most so you don't like her to feel bad?"

"N-no… Of course not Hina-chan, I loved you too," he defensively told her.

"O-or…" Hinata couldn't help herself to stutter because of her tears. "You lied to her because you don't want her to think you're cheating because you're really not right now?"

Naruto didn't respond. He kept his mouth shut while gloomily staring at her. Somehow her statement was true.

Before, he was always lying when he was with his mistresses, but now he was lying because he didn't want Sakura think he was cheating because he's not.

He felt sorry about what he did to Hinata before.

"Hina-chan I-I'm."

"I said stop calling me that! You are just recalling me the past; the time you were still mine. You always comforted me with your lies and now you're hurting me with the truth." Hinata covered her face by her both hands.

She cried so hard.

Naruto bent over and touched the head of Hinata. "I'm sorry. We can't go back to the past. I am madly in love with Sakura. I'm sorry. I have to go. She's waiting."

He then kissed her head. He proceeded to the way of her door to leave.

Hinata suddenly ran and embraced him from behind.

Naruto was shocked and stopped from his phase.

"D-don't leave me Naruto. I love you! I still love you. I'll do everything. I'll change i-if you want me to act like Sakura I'll do it just… Just please don't leave me. I can't. I can't stand being alone."

Naruto gently removed her hands on his torso. He faced her and cupped her face.

"Hina-Hinata, you deserve to be with someone who could make you happy, someone who will not hurt you and someone who will be there to love you unconditionally. I'm sorry. I'm not the man who's right for you. Good bye," he gave her his goodbye kiss and totally left her alone.

Hinata embraced herself and leaned her back on the wall. She wiped her tears.

_You're right Naruto. You don't deserve me. Someday… Someday, someone will thank you for letting me go._

This night she needed someone who can rely in this kind of dark path.

*End of chapter 6*

* * *

As I promised, I did everything to make this chapter be uploaded right now^.^

I'll try to update every week. Hopefully my hospital duty will not be the hindrance for next week update, or the other way around. Anyway, let's see what will happen next.

Any clarifications or questions just don't hesitate to ask. I will appreciate if you'll leave a review or even pm me.

NOTE: This story still have no beta-reader. If you know someone please inform me. Thank you and enjoy reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

WANTED: Beta-reader

* * *

It was already midnight when a certain lavender eyes knocked on the door of her friendly neighborhood.

She knew they were still awake especially Temari who loves to write cheesy stories on her novel every night, while on daylight she was like a vegetable on the floor.

_Is all authors like that? _Hinata sweat dropped from her own thought.

A short blonde hair woman opened the door while yawning.

"Who is it?"

"Hi Temari-chan," Hinata smiled at the sleepy woman in front of her.

"Oh, it's you Hinata-chan. Come in," Temari said who was now fully awakened.

Hinata entered as she followed Temari through their living area.

"Sorry, our living room was kind of messy. I do my work here since Ino was already sleeping on our room." Temari apologetically said while fixing her scattered papers on the sofa.

Temari and Ino lived in the same apartment with one bedroom, but have a huge living room and kitchen just like her own apartment.

"It's fine Temari. It would be me who's apologizing for disturbing you very late," Hinata softly said while watching Temari fixing her paper works and gathered together on the small round table in front of their sofa.

Temari neatly put her paper works just beside her laptop. "No worries Hinata-chan. To tell you honestly I was kind of sleepy a while ago, but thanks to your presence now, you awakened my sleepy soul," she laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh I see. So, you're writing another story?" Hinata excitedly asked her friend.

Temari blushed. "W-well yeah, it's a short story that I have to finish this night because tomorrow will be the deadline of passing."

Hinata chuckled.

She knew how Temari do her job.

She was a type of writer who loves to do rush works. It's either she would do her paper works the day before the submission or an hour after her publisher scolded her because she was late. But at the end, her writings were one of the best and a top seller icon whether it was a magazine, book or internet.

She was also a journalist, blogger and librarian. Hinata was one of her big fan and reader. She always bought her books and magazines. Temari never failed her to fall in love to her works; it was simply an art of a gifted hands.

That was why she had no doubt to seek an advice to Temari even though her friendly neighborhood won't admit it.

"Let me guess. You're here because something happened between you and your asshole ex boyfriend, right?" Temari asked as she comfortably sat on the sofa.

Hinata also sat beside Temari. "Y-yeah I-I don't know what to do, Temari-chan," she was now almost crying again.

Temari cupped her faced and wiped those visible tears on the side of her eyes. "Crying won't help you out to solve your problems. Maybe it's one of the factors to relieve your stress, but it doesn't mean it will cure your broken heart. You have to be strong, okay? Now tell me everything," Temari thoughtfully said while squeezing her both hands on her lap.

Hinata sniffed and calmed herself. "H-he went here. I-I thought he came to reunite with me, b-but…" Hinata continuously narrated the whole incident a while ago between her and Naruto.

Temari kept listening to her friend who was trying hard not to cry while speaking.

"…A-and he didn't listen to me. H-he just left me alone. Temari, I can't. I just can't live without him. I feel weak thinking he's not with me anymore," Hinata covered her face with her other hand while Temari was rubbing her back for comfort.

"Hinata, you have to help yourself. You have to learn how to be a fighter. A strong woman knows how to cry for a moment, and at the end she knows how to pick up their gloves and fight again."

Hinata stared at her for a moment. "B-but I don't know how to fight. I used to have someone protecting me."

Temari sighed and looked at her with concern. "Sometimes, you have to be your own hero to survive in this cruel world. Relying with someone else will just end up miserable. You're in the world of reality where everyone could be your enemy. So stand on your own feet and learn how to walk independently."

"I've been with him for almost three years and it's hard for me to move on especially if I always see him," she wiped her visible tears on her face and sniffed.

"Dear, moving on is like reading a book; you can't start to read the next chapter if you keep turning and reading the previous pages," Tamari tried to soothe her with her words of wisdom.

"Memories are stronger than me, Temari-chan. I don't know if chances will help me to feel better," Hinata lowered her head.

Temari shook her head. "Your life will not get better by chances; it will get better by change."

"D-do I have to find another love to cover this pain?" she looked to Temari while her other hand was griping the left portion of her chest.

"No dear," Temari grabbed the hand of Hinata from her chest and held it to her lap. "Don't find love just to cover your pain and don't rush into love, because happy ending will always be on the last page," she added.

Hinata chuckled. "You said you're not expert about this kind of stuff, but you look so genius when you give advices even though you don't have love life after all."

Temari sweat dropped and smiled. "You know being single doesn't mean that you're ignorant in terms of love. Mostly, singles are smarter and wiser than being in a stupid relationship."

They both laughed.

"Maybe you're right," Hinata concluded.

"It's not maybe. I'm totally right, girl!" Temari boastfully said. "Look at you. You're pretty and smart, but because of love you act like a stupid brat," she added.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed and felt shame for being one.

Temari touched her face to look on her direction. "Life has a million of reasons to enjoy, but you know what, there's only single reason why it became beautiful; it is when you find your life living in the paradise called love," she solicitously said on her.

Hinata was touched by her words. She smiled and embraced her friend tightly.

"I-it hurts when I think of him and knowing t-that I-I still love him, but I c-can't have him in my arms," she silently cried on her friend's shoulder.

Temari felt sympathy on her friend who's crying because of a wrong man she fallen in love with. She gently rubbed her friend's back for comfort.

"Maybe somewhere, there's a man who's dreaming to have your smile and finding your presence is precious to his life. When you feel lonely, just remember someone in the midst of crowd is actually thinking of you." Temari said to cheer up her friend.

"Hopefully I can find that man," Hinata muttered and smiled.

Hinata loosen her embrace and both of them yawned.

They chuckled. "I guess it's time to sleep. Although it's already one o'clock in the morning, we still need to rest," Temari said and stood from her seat.

"W-what about your work?" Hinata also stood and helped Temari to bring her papers to her room.

"Don't worry. I still have an hour later to finish this. Since I have a plot on my mind, it will be easy on me," she winked at Hinata and proceeded inside the room.

They both fixed the folding foam since Ino was already occupying the whole space of the bed.

"Good night Hinata-chan," Temari whispered and drown into deep sleep.

"Good night Temari-chan. Thank you," she gladly said and slowly closing her eyes.

_Maybe, just maybe someone is thinking of me. _She inwardly thought.

And before her thoughts flowed into nightmare, a certain man with an onyx eyes appeared on her mind.

"Sasuke," Hinata unconsciously called his name on her sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain lad was irritatingly pushing himself in the middle of the crowd.

The surroundings were full of people who are dancing, drinking and talking. The music was deafening that you couldn't almost hear those people who are talking. The flashing lights of different color didn't help him to feel at ease.

At the end of the crowd where he could see a mini bar station, he saw the man he wanted to talk.

"Hatake," Sasuke called the man's name who's sitting on the bar station while lazily drinking a glass of liquor.

"What a nice greeting Sasuke. I miss you too," the man greeted him in a low yet aloof manner.

Hatake Kakashi has known as the finance vice president of Sharingan Industrial Company and at the same time a long time friend of Sasuke. He was six years older than Sasuke and acted as a big brother of him and Naruto. His influence gave a big impact to both Sasuke and Naruto in which they almost grew up in his guidance.

Being single remained a mystery for his two close friends. He had this handsome and charismatic feature. His straight spiky white hair, a dark blue eye on his right while bloody red eye on his left with scar running down the middle of his cheek, and a narrow-jaw line made it more attractive to all women.

Despite of his good-looking appearance, his personality made it revocable.

"Your place always makes me more irritating," Sasuke growled and ordered a bottle of branded liquor.

"This is what you called disco bar," Kakashi said while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched. "I can't hear you. It's raucous."

Kakashi sighed. He stood from his seat and gestured Sasuke to follow him up stair. He knew once Sasuke went to his favorite bar irritated means he wanted to talk seriously.

They entered in a sound proof room with a videoke placed across them.

Both of them sat on the huge sofa. Kakashi called a waiter and ordered some liquor and food.

"Do you want me to bring sexy girls for entertainment?" Kakashi offered, but Sasuke only gave him a deadly glare.

"Oh okay just liquor and food only," Kakashi said to the waiter and motioned him to leave them both.

Kakashi's attention turned to the lad beside him. "So what makes you come here?"

"Nothing," Sasuke flatly answered while his arms crossed like a brat.

"Hmmn, let me guess. Obviously it's not about business. If you both fight again, I should be the one coming over. If you want to talk about money, this isn't the right place." Kakashi curiously said while touching his chin like a detective.

"Aha! Is it about the porn I gave you last time?" Kakashi cheerfully added.

Sasuke almost loosen his tempered, but decided to calm himself. His eyebrows crossed and he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"I just need some air." Sasuke leaned his back in a comfortable manner.

"Well, haven't you notice that this place is a smoking area?" Kakashi sarcastically said to Sasuke.

Sasuke almost punched Kakashi on the face, but fortunately Kakashi dodged the punch.

"Wow! Relax. I'm just lightening your atmosphere," Kakashi chuckled making his statement as fun as he could.

"Then you're not helping at all." Sasuke said and groaned.

"I just made a deal to the Sabaku Company," Sasuke implied.

Kakashi turned into a serious mode when Sasuke opened that topic. Usually, Sasuke wasn't the type of business man who will carelessly talk about business transactions everywhere and he always shares it to the board members. So maybe this kind of matter wasn't totally a business matter.

"So what is that kind of deal you made to Gaara?" He curiously asked.

"A new branch of our combined company in Europe."

"What?" Kakashi was shocked to what he just heard.

Sasuke remained silent and composed.

"Do you know what will be the implication of this? You know very well that Gaara is the one who handle the entire branch in Asia. Are you planning to personally lead that branch in Europe?" Kakashi concluded while eyeing Sasuke.

"It is for the betterment of both companies."

"Betterment your ass! Before, you were the one who kept resisting in expanding the branch in Europe and America, because you don't want anyone to handle those newbie branches to anyone and you just wanted to stay here bec-" Kakashi was cut off when he finally realized why he was doing this.

Ha calmed down and sighed. "I get it."

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Is it because of her?" Kakashi asked without looking to Sasuke's direction. He knew very well what was going on in the mind of this lad.

Kakashi was the only person who knows the true feelings of Sasuke to Hinata. It was all an accident when he noticed that Sasuke had a special feelings to the ex girlfriend of his best friend back when they were still in Junior high. Although he knew it and always teased the lad, Sasuke never admitted it, but obviously seen by his actions.

Since then, Sasuke was frequently going in his bar whenever he felt irritated about his feelings towards Hinata. Even though Sasuke always kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke only growled and sipped his liquor.

"It's so fascinating how people can be so stupid when they're in love." Kakashi gleefully said while putting his both hands on the back of his head and smiled at Sasuke.

"Bastard." Sasuke annoyingly said.

"Why don't you pursue your feelings to her? She's already single and available." Kakashi suggested as a matter of fact tone.

"It's not easy as you think it is."

"Is it because of Naruto? Did he warn you about Hinata?" Kakashi figured out.

Sasuke stared at him like 'why-do-you-always-guess-it-right' expression on his face.

Kakashi sighed. "It's obvious. When you broke up and you loved that girl, you'll apparently warn your friends not to hook up with your ex. That personality fits well to Naruto. You know him very well. Naruto can be selfish in terms of his property."

"It's not his property anymore," Sasuke defensively responded.

"You can't say it," Kakashi said while sipping his liquor.

"He's my friend. I don't want to fight with him on this kind of situation." Sasuke depressingly said.

Kakashi laughed, but immediately shut his mouth when he saw a deadly glare of Sasuke to him. He coughed. "You are now torn between friendship and love."

Sasuke growled and lightly banged his back on the sofa while covering his face by his hand.

"I just can't. I think the best way to stay close to someone you love is to be her friend." Sasuke frustratingly said.

"Who do you think you're fooling? Staying her friend is just a pain in the ass."

Sasuke didn't move from his position.

"If you really love her and you think she can make your life complete face it! And keep your pride down. Never let go of that woman, because there's no right one if you find the real one." Kakashi smugly said.

Sasuke was stunned and turned to look at Kakashi. For the first time, Kakashi just spilled a word of wisdom to him, but he will never admit it to him.

Sasuke smirked and stood. "You look like a geek father now."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "I just said something meaningful and you just called me a 'geek father'?"

"Whatever. I have to leave now before you contaminate me with your nasty mind." Sasuke said and leave the room without waiting to his respond.

Kakashi grinned and comfortably leaned his back. "What a nice way of saying thank you," he laughed and continued drinking his liquor alone.

* * *

The busy morning came and the two secretaries were fixing some files in the storage room.

Like the other night, Hinata narrated the incident to Tenten. She was furious about what Naruto did to her best friend and couldn't find herself to calm down even Hinata was pleading to stop.

"You know what Hinata-chan. You really don't have to feel sad over someone who stupidly gave up on you. You have to feel sorry for him, because he just let go to someone like you who would never stop loving someone like him." Tenten boastfully said with her head held high.

Hinata sighed. "I'm so stupid for still holding my past. I can't see my future without him."

Tenten shook her head and touched the shoulder of her best friend. "Past is where you learned your lesson, and the future is where you can apply that lesson."

Hinata smiled.

"If you hurt so much, you just have to let go. Give up if love isn't enough and move on if things are not like it used to be." Tenten encouragingly said.

"Thank you," Hinata appreciatively said and hugged her best friend.

"I have to leave now Tenten-chan. I still need to prepare some documents for Sir Uchiha," Hinata said while handling some documents on her hand and ready to leave.

"Hinata-chan, are you and Sasuke-san already okay?" Tenten ominously asked.

Hinata smiled at her. "We are perfectly fine."

Hinata left Tenten at the storage room and proceeded to her workplace. Maybe Tenten won't buy her answer, but she really doesn't know what to say about it. Sometimes Sasuke was nice to her, and then he'll ignore her, then going back to being a nice man. She was so confuse when it comes to him.

Despite of his being moody, she was somewhat learning to like his good side. The more she was becoming closer to him, the more she could see his bright side.

When the elevator stopped and opened, she saw Sasuke was leaning at the corner of her counter and his hands were on his both pocket.

She walked closer to him, "I-Is there anything I can help you sir Uchiha?" Hinata warily asked her boss.

"I need the copy of the liability files," he coolly said.

Hinata went to the counter and handed the files to him. "Sir Uchiha, I'd like to remind you about the Chidori resort that you supposedly have to visit this day," Hinata humbly informed her boss.

Sasuke checked the time on his wrist watch. "Okay. We'll be going after five minutes."

Hinata bowed her head, but suddenly stopped in the midway when she heard her boss and she looked at him in disbelieve. "What?"

He looked back, "I don't repeat my words," and he instantly entered to his office leaving Hinata dumbfounded.

* * *

A very awkward atmosphere was lingering on their surroundings. Since the time they entered in the car until now, Hinata and Sasuke kept their mouth shut like they were playing a game in which the person who will first break the silence will be punished.

Hinata's eyes were glued at the right window where she was sitting, while Sasuke was looking at the left window opposite to Hinata.

They sometimes exchanging glances from time to time, until the car stopped.

"We're here," Hinata first broke the silence.

Sasuke grinned. "I know," and he swiftly went out of the car.

Hinata followed with her face flushed in embarrassment.

The staffs in the resort warmly welcomed them.

The old man that was supposedly the manager approached them, "Welcome young master. It's been a tradition for an Uchiha to visit this resort every year," he bowed his head as a sign of respect.

Sasuke slightly bowed his head, "It's my pleasure."

The manager enthusiastically toured them in the resort. The staffs frequently greeted them or just flashed a smile whenever they saw them approaching in their area. Sasuke was silent the whole time when the manager was speaking and just nodded when it's needed. He never showed any boredom on his face.

Hinata who was at his back the whole time couldn't believe how respectful her boss was towards these people. She remembered how arrogant he is when he was in his own company, how coldly he treated his employee when they greeted him, and how snobbish he was to her.

Somehow, this day was special and unusual. For the first time, she saw Sasuke was sincerely smiling to the people around here. She inwardly smiled on that thought.

"We hope you enjoyed our little tour young master," the old manger smiled at them.

"Of course we do," Sasuke smiled back to him. Hinata suddenly blushed when she saw her boss smiled.

Sasuke noticed the reaction of Hinata and smirked.

"It's late. I want to have some dinner now," Sasuke said to the old manager with them.

"Right this way young master," the old manager lead the way for them.

"No need. You work so hard the whole day. We can manage ourselves this time."

"But…"

"I want some privacy," he coolly said without looking to the old manager.

"I understand," the old manager bowed his head and left the both of them alone.

Sasuke turned his back to Hinata and grinned, "Let's go."

Hinata who was still blushing followed her boss.

As they were now near to the restaurant, Sasuke who was walking fast suddenly stopped.

Hinata bumped on his back. "Why ar-"

Sasuke turned to face Hinata and grabbed her to the side wherein a wall was now on the back of Hinata.

"S-sir…" Hinata was shocked and her heart was beating so fast that almost both of them could hear it.

Sasuke bent down and inhaled the crook of her neck. "Hinata," he huskily called her name.

Hinata was lightly struggling, but the grip of Sasuke was so strong that she couldn't move anymore.

When Hinata was calming down, Sasuke moved his hand upward tracing the waist, shoulder, neck and then her cheek, while his other hand stayed on her waist.

"Did anyone tell you how seductive you are even you don't try to be one?" His voice was like an ecstasy on her ears. His manly and relaxed voice soothed her and almost giving her the urge to touch his lips.

As Sasuke was almost losing his sanity and his face was almost near to kiss her, a man called his name.

They both froze and immediately separated from their embrace.

The owner of the voice went closer to them. "Sasuke what are you doing here? Huh, Hinata?"

Hinata and Sasuke turned to face the intruder.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was startled not knowing that they would cross each other here. Her eyes widened when suddenly a beautiful bright pink hair woman appeared from behind.

"S-sakura-san."

*End of chapter 7*

* * *

This is a bonus chapter for everyone. A thanks giving to all readers who reviewed and liked the story so far.

I update early because I know you are all disappointed from the previous chapter because of Naruto. *sad*

I understand how you feel, but I don't tend to make Naruto so bad just selfish. If you'll recall; Naruto is the one who helped both Hinata and Sasuke away from darkness. But because of his selfishness, he was unconsciously hurting both Sasuke and Hinata.

The story is getting hotter and exciting so don't miss it ^_^

If I receive many reviews for this chapter I will update immediately like what I did here.

Oh yeah! To make it more exciting the first one who will review this chapter (I repeat the FIRST REVIEWER OF CHAPTER 7) will receive a special mention for the next chapter. Hahaha I know nonsense, but hey! I'm serious I will dedicate my next chapter to my first reviewer. Whether you have an account here or not.

Enjoy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ARASIA FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER ON MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER. Thank you and keep reading this story until the end.

My dear readers and reviewers! Thank you… for making this story possible! Love you guys!

WANTED: Beta-reader

* * *

Hinata was startled. She never expected that they would cross each other here.

Her eyes widened when suddenly a beautiful bright pink-haired woman appeared from behind.

"S-sakura-san," She murmured but everyone heard it.

Sakura Haruno, the woman of her former lover was one of their childhood friends since grade school. When they were little, Hinata knew that her first love and former lover was head over heels in love with his current woman right now.

Sakura was indeed beautiful and stunning compare to her simplicity and plain type. Her bright pink hair in a shoulder-length style made her face look gorgeous, while her beautiful green eyes and fair skin made her like a goddess. Not to mention she worked in a prestigious hospital as one of the greatest surgeons in their town.

Ever since she met them, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already close to each other. Their bond was so strong that she couldn't interfere in their lives before; but that thought was changed when they were in junior high wherein Naruto came to sit beside her and started to talk to her. They became friends even Sakura, but not Sasuke. Sasuke? She wasn't sure if they were really friends, although they weren't enemies or even strangers. All she could remember that he was the best friend of her first love and at the same time her classmate.

Sakura-san was nice and kind. There was no doubt on her good personality towards to people, but sometimes she became selfish for wanting to conquer the attention of Sasuke. As far as she could remember, Sakura was deeply in love with Sasuke that almost became an obsession for her to be attracted to him. Their lives always been like a chain of unrequited love; She loves Naruto; Naruto love Sakura, and Sakura loves Sasuke.

When Sakura decided to study abroad to take up medicine, Naruto already gave up his feelings towards her. That moment, when Naruto was depressed and lonely, Hinata was there to comfort him and to cheer him up. She thought she totally healed the broken heart of Naruto, because he confessed and asked her permission to be his girl. She couldn't measure how happy she was on that time.

For almost three years, she and Naruto were like a fairy tale living in a full blossom of love. Not until Sakura came in view again. Hinata knew she couldn't blame Sakura for everything. She came back to work and to pursue her love to Sasuke or that what Sakura told her, before Naruto broke up with her to be with Sakura. Since then, Hinata never got a chance to talk or even meet her by chance.

"Hi, it's been a long time since we met."

Hinata snapped back to reality when she heard the lovely voice of the pink-haired woman in front of her.

"I-I… Yeah, me too," Hinata slightly curved her lips for response, but not in the way of insolence.

Sakura smiled back.

Although Hinata and Sakura were showing sweet smiles, the two men with them almost felt the tense behind their angelic faces.

"So what are you both doing here anyway?" Naruto interrupted and broke the tense by repeating his question a while ago.

Hinata gulped feeling anxious, but Sasuke remained stoic and calm.

"For business," Sasuke flatly answered not waiting for the response of Hinata knowing that she wouldn't answer that question.

Naruto showed a quirky smile remembering that it was really a business.

"It's so unusual for you to bring your secretary here," Sakura oddly added.

Naruto and Hinata stiffened, but Sasuke kept his composure.

Sakura had a point. They all knew that Sasuke never brought anyone with him especially his secretary to his any business tour. Naruto stared at them still absorbing his girlfriend's statement. Hinata looked down on her feet like something interesting to see on it.

Sasuke irritatingly sighed. "It's none of your business. Let's go, Hinata," He passed by to them and Hinata followed him.

Sakura turned around wanting to know the reason, "B-but Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped without facing her, "I don't have to explain myself to the woman of my best friend."

Sakura froze realizing that she was not actually his girlfriend to answer her insecure question. Before, she could freely ask Sasuke any sort of questions like she was his mother. Even he got irritated, he was still answering her nicely and politely, but this time was different; so much different because she was simply the girlfriend of his best friend. Life wasn't fair as they said. Sakura waited him to learn how to love her not as his sister, but as a woman who is hungry from his love. Her dream, her fantasy and her hope never turned into reality. The only thing she felt right now was the stabbing pain from her heart that he created long time ago.

Sasuke slightly twisted his neck to show his half face to them, "By the way Naruto, you can reserve the whole area or just simply inform me if you want to date Sakura exclusively here, so that next time you will have the whole night to be intimate with your woman without interrupting your moment," he smirked and continued walking.

Naruto and Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Hinata almost forgot to breathe for a few seconds. She looked straight at Naruto with a pain shown in her lavender eyes. He felt guilt, and tried not to meet her gaze towards him.

"We have to go. See you next time Hinata," Sakura cynically smiled and waved to Hinata as she dragged Naruto towards the exit.

Naruto let his girlfriend dragged him outside without saying goodbye to Hinata, but when he lifted his face to glance at her direction, their eyes met with the same expression; regret.

Hinata remained from where she was left alone, while watching Naruto and Sakura tailed off on her view.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to pity herself. She wanted to feel jealous, but everything became numb to her.

Indeed it was painful reminiscing that you were once been played and acted like stupid in front of them, but she wasn't sure if the feelings is still there. After what happened last night between her and Naruto, her feelings was slowly fading away and turning everything into a bitter chronicle of her life.

Was it a sign for her to move on totally?

"Hey! How long are you going to make me wait?" Sasuke shouted with a visible irritation audible on his voice.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke was leaning in the doorframe of the restaurant. She moved quickly in his direction and apologized for being slow. He didn't respond.

* * *

He guided the direction inside and Hinata stayed on his back.

The restaurant was surrounded with Mother Nature; the humming of insects and birds, the smell of flowers and the cold breeze of the atmosphere. It was so relaxing.

The restaurant was an open area. Across the dining hall was the beautiful view of the ocean. Although it was already dark and can barely see the seashore, Hinata can still appreciate the calm and hushed sound of ocean.

The theme was bloody roses. The area was full of red and white petals. It was really made for a romantic date.

_I guess it's a good choice for them to date here. _Hinata smiled bitterly in her own thoughts. Sakura was undeniably lucky to experience this with Naruto. When she was his girlfriend, he never did those romantic surprises to her. They only stayed on their apartment to cook together.

As she was exploring the entire place with her eyes turning around the place, she saw different paintings of two lovers in different settings; one was in the middle of the forest, the other was in front of the Eiffel Tower, and the other one was on the lake.

What was really caught her attention was a young female with a black broken wings who was embracing her knees without any clothes to cover her body. She was bounded with dark and gray surroundings. The painting was exceptional among the others, because it was the only painting there who seemed solitary and tragic.

"Raffaelo Sanzio," Sasuke said from behind.

Hinata turned to face him in confussion, "Huh?"

"He is a famous Italian painter and that painting is one of his works, a masterpiece. My grandfather bought that imitation in France because of the lovely message he interpreted in that painting."

Hinata crossed her eyebrows with puzzlement on her face, "How could that be lovely? Look at it," Hinata pointed the painting and they both looked on it.

"S-she's in despair. Her wings are broken. She's naked. She's probably crying while embracing her knees. The darkness is hugging her. I can't see it as lovely. I only feel the loneliness on that painting," Her voice was soft and full of sadness.

"That painting symbolizes that love is unpredictable. It could be easy to grab or simply unreachable if you will only focus to your own agony. She's not alone."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata puzzlingly asked.

"Look."

She abided and eyed on the painting once again. All she saw was the female with broken wings; darkness of the background and on the corner was a dry and dead tree.

As she tensely stared at the painting, she saw a fading outline of the half body of a human beside of the tree. The longer she stared to the outline, the more it became visible to be actually a man who was staring at the female on the same painting.

"She's not alone," she muttered without looking away to the painting.

Sasuke nodded.

"I-I… It doesn't seem romantic for me. I-It's actually scary." Hinata stuttered on saying her own perspective towards the painting.

A vein popped on his temple. Irritated, but tried to calm himself, "Can't you see the effort of that man to reach and to make that woman notice his presence; his love?"

Hinata slightly kinked her head on the side. She was still absorbing his description to that certain man on the painting.

"I'm s-sorry, but I think that man isn't doing anything…" Hinata turned to look at Sasuke who was now frowning at her, but still decided to continue stating her side. She gulped, "H-he was just standing there, watching the poor lady. She w-will never notice his presence i-if he will always stay behind that tree," She finished while nervously staring on the ground.

_It's just a painting, so how can he reach that woman? _Sasuke felt logically irritated knowing that she has a point, but didn't want to accept his defeat.

"Hn. You're just like that woman, so insensitive." Sasuke turned around and proceeded to the nearest table across the view of the ocean.

A curve on her lips formed as she spotted her boss pouting when he turned his back on her. She silently chuckled, because of the cuteness side she saw from her own boss.

Hinata glanced to the painting with an interest before she followed the trail of Sasuke towards 'their' table.

When she reached to their table, the waiter already left them indicating that Sasuke was already ordered their meals.

Silence embedded their atmosphere. Hinata kept stealing a glance on Sasuke's direction, and Sasuke was still obviously irritated on something while staring on the direction where the painting was placed.

Hinata gasped when her phone vibrated on her pocket. She checked to see who texted her.

_Naruto-kun? _

She opened her phone and inwardly read the message

'_From: Naruto_

_Hi, how's your day with Sasuke? I know it sounds weird, but I just want to know if it was really for business when I saw you a while ago with Shim? I just don't… You know. It's really weird to say it, but I hope you understand me. I really miss you, Hinata.'_

She wasn't sure if she felt happy or irritated. Happy in the sense of he was actually misses her, but irritated because she knew he had now another woman, but still acted like a jealous boyfriend to her.

"Who texted you?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? A-a I-it's just a friend of mine." Hinata answered, but feeling guilty for not telling the truth to him.

She decided to reply him.

'_To: Naruto_

_Yeah, it's really just for business. There are plenty of works to do so he asked my helped to check the resort and nothing more. _

_Yeah, I miss you too.'_

Feeling satisfied with her reply she closed her phone and kept it on her pocket.

Their dinner went smoothly, but wordlessly.

Because of too much silence, all she could hear was a deafening tinnitus on her ears.

"Are you done?" Sasuke butted in.

"Y-yeah," Hinata answered. The meal was indeed delicious, but the silence made it tasteless.

Sasuke stood from his chair and left her on the dining table. He went to the balcony and let his mind be peace on the sanctuary of the starry night.

Hinata stared on her empty plate. Her thoughts diverted when she kept remembering what happened a while ago.

Her face flushed in deep red when she recalled the warm hands of Sasuke tracing her curves while his face was just few inches away from hers that she already felt his breathe on her lips.

She shook her head trying not to think about it, but she needed to know why he did that to her.

She stood and decided to confront him about what he did.

"S-sir…"

"You're not working as my secretary anymore. Your work is over for this day."

"O-oh… Yeah. S-sasuke- san."

Sasuke twitched when he heard his name with too much formality, but it seemed unnoticed to Hinata.

"I-I just want to ask w-why did you d-do that?" Hinata stuttered that he almost didn't understand what she was saying.

He stared at her and kept his mouth shut indicating that he wanted her to repeat the question.

"I-I mean a while ago. The, the…" Hinata blushed not knowing how to explain this to him. She felt regret for confronting him so suddenly.

While searching for a right word, she realized something.

Based on his statement a while ago to Naruto, maybe Naruto and Sakura was passionately kissing. Since the restaurant was an open style sphere, everything was a see through.

So maybe Sasuke did that weird action to distract her from seeing Naruto and Sakura kissing.

Hinata suddenly chuckled almost laughing, "I'm sorry. I just realized why you did that flirting part a while ago."

Sasuke apprehended what she was talking about now.

"You just wanted to distract me from seeing…"

"You're wrong," Sasuke interfered and Hinata was shocked.

He moved closer intending to close the distance between them, "Because I love you."

Her eyes widened disbelieving the word that slip on his lips.

Sasuke's hands were wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. Her heart skipped a beat. She could almost hear the loud and strong beat of her own heart. Her knees slowly becoming numb and she almost felt her weight was shifting in his arms.

As she nearly gave up her sanity, she swiftly heard Naruto's words…

"_I don't feel comfortable seeing my ex girlfriend with my best friend."_

"_I miss you, Hinata."_

"Stop." Her voice increased in pleading tone.

Sasuke froze with rejection on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm not yet ready for this," Hinata pushed her hands on his chest to distant herself on him.

"I have to go," Hinata ran away not wanting to hear his voice anymore, or else she might not control herself and might be drowned into insanity.

Sasuke stood still not moving. For the first time on his life, rejection slapped him so hard that he couldn't even move his body anymore. He looked at the starry night forcing his tears not to come out. Once again, darkness embedded his world..

That moment when she asked him, he thought it was the time for him to confess his feelings to her, but he guessed it was just a sign for him to be more miserable and forever alone.

He reached his phone and dialed some digits, "Drive Hinata home. I'll stay here tonight."

"Yes master Uchiha," a bulky voice answered him and Sasuke ended the call.

* * *

Hinata ran so fast to reach the exit and her phase was now becoming slow. She couldn't believe what she heard just a moment ago. Sasuke, her own boss, confessed his love to her. How could that be happened? It was impossible. All this time she thought, he liked Sakura and he was just simply comforting her because she was broken, but not because he loves her.

She touched her chest. The strong and irregular beat of her heart was still taking control her weird emotion. Yeah, it was weird, so weird.

"Ms. Hyuuga?" A familiar bulky voice greeted her as she stopped running.

She remembered that man in a black suit who was actually Sasuke's driver.

"Master Uchiha told me to send you home."

"W-what about him?" Hinata felt guilty because of what happened awhile ago.

"He'll stay here tonight, Ms. Hyuuga," the driver politely opened the car's door for her and she gently thanked him and hopped in the car.

Maybe it was good to go home alone. Maybe this was better than embracing the awkwardness with him. And maybe, it was for the best to discard his feelings for her. In the meantime, it was right and hopefully her feelings won't betray her.

*End of chapter 8*

* * *

I'M SOOO SORRY for soo late update. School staffs are on the way. I got distracted due to too much things to do and I don't want to continue typing a story when my mind is not focus on the story itself. This chapter was actually done long time ago, but unfortunately there's problem in my internet connection =(

This chapter is supposedly longer, but I decided to cut it so I can focus in the resort scene.

This story already has an ending plot, so it means this will probably be done anytime soon! Yepey! The only hindrance is my schedule to update =(

Don't worry I'll try my best, just promise me to keep in touch and don't get tired on me.

Reviews will always be appreciated and you can share this to your friends ^0^ I really don't mind….

Questions? Clarifications? Are welcome just pm me or better ask on review.

Again! First reviewer on this chapter will be awarded! I will dedicate the next chapter to the winner.

THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I dedicate this chapter to: ****ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart**** "When you have been through hard times and come out the other side, look around you; the people still there are your true friends."-a message from a manga I read. That's for you my friend ^.^ thank you for being my first reviewer in my previous chapter.**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

* * *

A sound of keyboard was audible in a huge office of the president of Sharingan Industrial Company. Hinata Hyuuga was firmly standing on the corner just a few meters away from her boss.

She couldn't count how many times they've been so awkward to each other. She didn't like this. She felt intimidated whenever she was with Sasuke. His stare towards her made her feel uncomfortable especially he just confessed his feelings last night.

"Where's the document?" Sasuke asked without removing his gaze on his own laptop.

"Here," she softly answered. She moved her hand that holds the document forward.

Sasuke lifted his hand without looking at her, and their skin touched. They both electrified as they felt their skin. Sasuke abruptly looked at her almost losing his composure.

Hinata immediately pulled her hand and the document fell on the ground. Both of them bend to reach the document, and a hard bang heard as their head bumped each other.

Hinata stood and she immediately approached her boss while still massaging her head. "I'm so sorry sir!"

In a sudden gush of instinct, Sasuke grabbed the free hand of Hinata and pulled her to touch her left cheek.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her with deep concern.

Instead of responding, Hinata remained still, but her breathe was obviously unsteady. Her face was slowly flushing like a wild fire. She felt a burning sensation all over her body. She was almost faint in his gaze.

Sasuke cursed himself because of his stupidity. He didn't think wisely before pulling her. His mind was out of control when he saw a small red on her head.

By his own impulse, he unconsciously grabbed her to know if she was okay, but his sanity snatched him from his stupidity as he saw her flushed face staring at his own onyx eyes.

He gulped almost lost his tranquility, but he didn't let her go. Their gaze only focused on their tantalizing eyes as they can see their own reflection.

Even though she felt embarrassed, she couldn't help herself to move away from him. A part of her wanted to stay longer like this, but something on her inner self felt that it was all wrong; everything was amiss.

Once and for all, she wanted to clarify everything about what happened last night. Maybe he was just joking around, or maybe he pitied her and he just wanted to make her feel better. What if everything was just a toy for him, what if…

"A-about last n-night…" before she think, the words were already slip on her mouth.

_Knock knock_

Sasuke let go of her hand and directly focused on his own laptop. Hinata stood on where she was standing a while ago.

Naruto opened the door and brought himself inside not waiting for someone to respond.

"Hey! I need to…" Naruto stopped as soon as his gaze was shifted to the woman beside Sasuke. "H-hinata you're here."

Hinata didn't respond, but her eyes were focused on his own blue eyes.

Sasuke flickered, "Of course she's here. She's my secretary dumb ass," Sasuke glared Naruto for being irrational.

"Take this and give it to the advertising section," Sasuke lifted a file document at her direction without facing her.

Hinata took the document and leave the room without meeting the stare of Naruto as he followed her trace until she closed the door.

As soon as Hinata closed the door, Sasuke shifted his eyes at Naruto, "What do you want?"

"I just only need the whole report of the business transaction in Macao," Naruto sneered as he approached Sasuke while his both hands were on the back of his head.

Sasuke throw a flash drive at him and Naruto caught it with one hand.

Naruto sat in front of his desk while staring from nowhere.

Sasuke peeked at him and sighed, "Say it loud."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"If you need something say it. Don't make me wait or I'll throw your ass out of my office." He irritatingly said while glaring at his best friend.

Naruto stood and went to face the glass window just a few inches away from Sasuke. "Well, I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"About her?"

"Who's her?"

"Hinata."

Sasuke winced, but he continued his work on his laptop.

"I'm confused. I felt guilty for leaving her. There's part of me regretting everything I've done, but I love Sakura more than anything and you know that."

Sasuke kept listening to his best friend.

"I want to keep Hinata, but I don't want to leave Sakura. Damn! I don't know what to do." Naruto leaned his back in the glass window.

Sasuke shifted to faced Naruto, "That's selfishly stupid."

"I know! And you'll never understand why people do stupid things when it comes for love, not unless you; yourself experienced how it is when you fall in love," Naruto frustratingly said.

Sasuke smirked, "Believe me. I know."

"Yeah right!" Naruto sarcastically said.

"Honestly, I have no damn idea what love is. I always think it is just a pretty name, but a deceptive one which only made to cover an ugly compulsion," Sasuke said as he looked directly to Naruto.

Now it was time for Naruto to smirk, "You sound like a bitter one. Aren't you?"

Sasuke snored and squinted, "Asshole."

Naruto laughed and proceeded to where he was sitting a while ago.

"Why? Why did you break her heart?" Sasuke oddly asked. He knew Naruto might misunderstand this, but he just wanted to know why. Why breaking her for everything she'd done for him. He knew how Hinata truly and devotedly love Naruto, but why do he need to hurt her like that.

"I liked her, and eventually fall for her. I know she loves me so much more than I do and I appreciate it, but it's too much like she's already strangling me to the point of suffocation. I-I hate it." Naruto's voiced subsiding when he said his last sentence.

"You don't have to hate a girl because she cares too much. Be anxious once she started not to care at all."

"But I already gave up on her." Naruto defensively said.

"You've been with her for almost three years remember? You should think about the reasons why you held her for that long when you thought of giving her up."

"What if you stop loving the person whom you'd promise to love eternally?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't know what to say, because in the first place he never experienced it.

"Maybe saying sorry is enough. Right now, I'm happy to be with Sakura, but something is missing…" Naruto put his hand on his chin like he was in deep thought.

Sasuke sighed, "True happiness is the one missing. You'll never know it until you have truly loved. And you'll never understand what pain is until you have lost something special on you."

Naruto frowned, "How's that?"

"People end up unhappy and empty when they make a permanent decision on temporary emotions."

Naruto grinned at his best friend's statement, "Wow! You sound like a Shakespeare."

Sasuke angrily squirted and growled.

"You know. I think you should find a girlfriend now. Being a virgin bachelor is sucks. You should break the wall already and feel free to look around and marry a chick!" Naruto enthusiastically advised his best friend.

"I don't build walls just to keep people around me out of my sight, but I want to see those people who care enough to blow the walls."

"But you don't have to hide yourself behind those walls! You can still look around to know what you want to have in your life. You have to set your life free." Naruto stared directly at him.

"I don't know. When I tried it once, I failed and I regret it. I don't want to try again. Rejection is what I hated most." Sasuke frowned as he opened up his thoughts to his best friend.

That moment, he remembered the last night he confessed to Hinata. It was painful to accept that she didn't acknowledge his feelings as he felt she didn't like him at all.

Naruto stood and his hand formed into fist. His face was full of determination as he spoke, "If you don't follow what you really want, you'll never have it! If you don't ask, the answer will always be no. If you don't step forward, for sure, you'll always be in the same place; miserable."

Naruto widely smiled while his hands were on his waist. "If you're having a rough day, put your hand over your chest. Feel anything beating? That's what you called purpose, because you're alive for a reason. Don't give up."

Sasuke smirked, "Looks who's talking."

Naruto chuckled as he moved away to reach the door, "Just remember, the more you know what you really wants, the less you let the things complicates you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto while grinning, "And don't forget not to play with the feelings of others, because you might win the game, but you'll certainly loose that person for a lifetime."

Naruto was stunned about his statement, but he smirked and nodded before he closed the door in front of him.

Sasuke leaned his back on his chair and tilted his head, "What a day!" he smiled as he closed his eyes.

His hand moved to touch his chest. He felt a regular beating of his heart. "A purpose, huh?" he grinned.

Naruto left without any questions, instead he gave his best friend an advice that he knew it might break his heart, but Sasuke needed words of advice and only him can say it.

He closed the door and felt shiver on his spine. He clenched his teeth. _I hate it. _He never asked his best friend a while ago who he was referring when he opened up about his love life, because he was afraid to know the answer.

* * *

Hinata walked silently in the hall way to the advertising section. She was in deep thought when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!" a familiar feminine voice greeted her from behind.

She turned around to see Ino, her neighborhood, smiling at her.

Her long, blonde hair was styled in a high-ponytail with bangs covering her right side of her face. She wore a white sleeveless polo shirt with a silver long necklace around her neck. Her black skinny pants were gorgeously fitted on her long legs and it was elegantly paired with a shiny black stilettos.

"I-Ino-chan hi! What are you doing here?" Hinata softly asked her friend.

"Your company hired my team to design your new advertisement," Ino grinned at her.

"Oh I see. So I guess this document belongs to your hand," Hinata smiled and her hand which was holding the document lifted to give it to Ino.

Ino reached the document and smiled back, "Yeah Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hinata turned around to leave, but Ino stopped her, "Do you want to have coffee break?"

Hinata checked her watch to see the time, "Well maybe a coffee break will do. So yes," she answered with a smile.

Ino was happy to hear it since she didn't have any new friends here, except her own employees and Hinata, "Yay! That's great. You know it's so depressing here because people around are so serious," Ino grabbed Hinata's shoulder and proceeded to the vending machine near the hall way.

* * *

The two sat comfortably in the bench, where employees usually take a break.

Ino sipped her coffee and spoke, "Temari told me you went to her last time."

Hinata nodded.

"Are you okay now?" Ino asked with concern.

Hinata shrugged, "Maybe. I guess I still love him that it seems I can't ever be all right."

Ino sighed and turned to look at her, "Love?" she chuckled, "How much do you love him?"

Hinata pondered, "I-I never loved anyone more than him."

"Even yourself?"

Hinata snapped and her grip to her cup tightened, "I-I…"

"Yes you do," Ino grinned finishing the statement for her.

Hinata lowered her head feeling guilty.

"Hina-chan…" Hinata faced Ino who was now looking at her with sympathy, "Loving someone isn't a crime, but too much love can brutally kill your heart. Loving yourself more than anyone is the best overdose, since you have a lifetime to live with yourself."

Hinata beamed, "But every time I see him, I can't help myself to feel the pain and, and I always keep asking myself why? Why it didn't work? Is it because I gave too much love?" her eyes were now starting to blur. She fought the urge to cry as she tilted her head hoping the tears won't fall from her face.

Ino placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder for comfort, "Don't look for the reasons why it didn't work, but believe the only reason why it will. You have to be stronger from the pain, and don't let it destroy you."

"B-but there's n-nothing left for me t-to believe that it will still w-work, h-he told me he was sorry and h-he can't leave S-Sakura." Hinata mumbled and sniffed while wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Guys often say that whenever they feel tired of us," Ino calmly said and sipped her coffee.

"Say like what?" Hinata puzzlingly asked as her eyes focused to Ino.

"Like _'I'm sorry but I love her', _'_I'm sick and tired in this relationship', _or _'there's nothing wrong with you. It's me. I have to find myself first', _then after a few days you'll find them holding hands with another bitchy." Ino's voice lowered as she imitated her voice to a masculine one.

Hinata vaguely chuckled. "Yeah and you almost sounds like them," and she deeply sighed, "I guess I have to give up now, but I just care too much."

Ino touched her hand, "Look, giving up doesn't mean you don't care anymore, but because they simply don't."

Hinata shuddered. Her tears were almost pouring down, "I'm scared. I'm scared to fall again. What if I can't find my true love? What if I there's no true love at all?"

Ino sincerely smiled and her free hand lifted to touch the cheek of Hinata, "Don't search for love, let love do the work. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall… just fall."

Hinata bit her lower lip and nodded.

"No man even Naruto is worth your tears, but once you find the true one, he won't make you cry." Ino said with comfort.

Hinata smiled.

Ino released her hand and leaned her back on the wall, "Someday… someone will enter your life and that person will make you realize why it never worked out with your previous man."

Hinata didn't nod. She just looked away and simply stared at her cup before sipping her coffee.

"Speaking of someone, who's the guy with you the other night?" Ino suddenly asked with interest.

"Who? Naruto?" Hinata answered in a question manner.

"No, I'm referring the one with a gorgeous car. I guess I saw his car a while ago, so maybe he's an employee here."

Hinata suddenly blushed as she realized who she was talking to, "I-I actually… H-he is the p-president of this c-company."

Ino was shocked. Her eyes widened and slowly turning her neck to face Hinata while her lips were slowly forming into curve almost reaching her ears, "S-seriously? What a mother of holy freaking sky!"

Hinata felt heat on her nape feeling very uncomfortable with a new topic.

"So are you with…"

"Geez.. . Ino he's my boss! We're not into that kind of… you know," her blush didn't fade away as she was slowly getting nervous of what she was thinking.

Ino laughed, "You're so defensive!" she moved closer to Hinata and whispered, "Did something happened?"

Hinata squeaked and gulped.

"I knew it!" Ino stood and she pointed a finger to her.

She pulled Ino to sit beside her.

"Tell me," Ino's voice now lowered, but her face was obviously excited to know everything.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. _Tenten supposedly will be the one who'll know this, but Ino is one of my trusted friends so… _

"Fine, but promise me not to share this to your co-workers." Hinata said while frowning at her.

"Of course honey! I won't let you down." She smirked.

"Okay, it was all started on my first day after the week I took my leave and…"

Hinata narrated everything to Ino like her past with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. She also mentioned when Naruto asked her not to fall in love with his best friend, even the strange behavior of Sasuke towards her until the night when her he confessed to her.

Ino was only nodding and smiling while listening to her friend. Everything was completely absorbed as she gathered the whole story into a piece.

"Oh my golly! Hinata you're so lucky." She squealed while embracing her friend.

"What do you mean?" Hinata puzzlingly asked.

Ino slightly pushed her, "The president of the Sharingan Industrial Company is actually in love with you!"

Hinata stood from her sit. She walked across the hallway and leaned her back at the glass window. Ino followed and stood beside her.

"He's not, okay? He's the best friend of Naruto, and maybe he just said it because he pitied me." Hinata said while staring at her cup.

"Then why Naruto asked you not to fall to your boss?" Ino asked as she crossed her hands on her chest.

"B-because he's just concern, o-or maybe he just really don't like to see his best friend hooking up with her ex?" Hinata's statement was more likely a question than an answer.

"It's because Naruto is a selfish bastard! And he sees his own best friend as a threat. You know why?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Because he sensed that his best friend is actually falling with his ex girlfriend. Trust me he sensed it," Ino was slowly explaining her conclusion to Hinata.

Hinata looked at her in disbelieve. She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to accept what Ino was telling to her.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino called her.

Hinata snapped from her deep thought.

"What I'm trying to say…" Ino said while her brows rose like trying to get the attention of her listener, "You always keep chasing the person who totally doesn't care about you. Why don't you just stop, turn around and see who's chasing you behind?"

"I-I…" Hinata was searching a right word to respond, but failed to do so. She sighed, "Hurting Sasuke-kun's heart is beyond my heartbreaking. I-I can't…"

"Hey! I'm not asking you to break his heart." Ino defensively said. "I just want you to open your heart to those people who is willing to take a risk to make you fall again."

"What I mean, what if I accept to date him? What will the others say about us? What if they'll think I'm just using Sasuke to get over with his own best friend? What if he misunderstood everything?" Hinata anxiously asked.

"So you're admitting that you also like him?" Ino grinned.

Hinata blushed, "Huh? No! I mean, not totally no, but not yes…"

"Alright, okay I get it. You're still confused, but Hinata you don't have to please people about your own life. Who cares if you fall with your own boss? Who cares if you fall to the best friend of your ex? All you have to do is to be true to yourself, because that's what will make you happy."

Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Yeah you're right, but it's hard to do."

"Right now maybe yes, because I don't want to rush you about this. Take your time and think all over about your true feelings towards your boss and Naruto," Ino smiled back at her.

"Ms. Hyuuga." A familiar husky voice called her name.

"Speaking of the devil," Ino smirked and turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke was standing a few meters away from them.

Hinata moved forward to approach her boss.

"Good Morning Mr. President. I'm Ino Yamanaka your fashion designer in your new advertisement and the friend of your secretary." Ino gracefully introduced herself, but didn't have the urge to shake his hand. Just by looking at his appearance, he was not a kind of guy who wants to shake hands at anyone.

"I heard so much about you Mr. President," Ino said while smiling widely.

Hinata blushed and faced Ino in embarrassment. Sasuke turned to face Hinata, but she tried herself not to meet his gaze.

"In magazine sir and to your employees," Ino added. She was obviously teasing Hinata and Sasuke seemed to notice this and smirked.

"Hn."

Hinata turned her face in sideways just to avoid their teasing look.

"Coffee break is over. Let's go. The meeting will start in five minutes," Sasuke said as he moved away from them.

Hinata stared at her cup realizing that maybe her boss already knew she took her coffee break without permission since she left almost an hour.

She immediately followed him, but turned around to face Ino and slight bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

Ino smiled and nodded. She knew that this might be the start of something new with her friend and hopefully she was right. She was happy for her since it seemed that Hinata was slowly learning to move on, thanks to Mr. President.

She turned and walked in the opposite way while grinning.

*End of chapter 9*

* * *

Early update for you guys!

I just received your reviews telling that the last chapter was sad so I made this chapter as early as possible to make you both a little bit relieve ^o^

Thank you so much for your reviews and starting next chapter I'll always mention those first reviewer to my next chapter.

The more reviews I received the more you motivate me to update early.

NOTE: If possible can you please be diligent and sign in before reviewing so I know those angels who keep reviewing my story. FFN changed the format so if you observe if you're not singed in you'll only appear as a guest. So to acknowledge you all, please sign in or introduce yourself.

Thank you and God Bless ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Since my first reviewer did not introduce his/herself, I will just dedicate this chapter to all of you ^.^**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of this anime/manga.

* * *

Sure thing, the meeting went smoothly, but it was so tiring. She didn't realize how hard to be a secretary of a president before, since her boss took all the responsibilities by his own.

This meeting was different yet crucial. It was her first time to be a real secretary to her boss in front of the board members.

Sasuke gave the responsibility of being a secretary to her in that meeting such as presenting the documents to each board member, taking some notes and even giving her own opinion towards the topic itself to her own boss.

These things seemed so irrelevant to others, but for her, it was beyond her satisfaction as the secretary of the president of Sharingan Industrial Company.

At last! Sasuke Uchiha finally acknowledged his own secretary to everyone for the first time in the company's history.

As she fixed her bed ready to sleep, her phone rang.

She went to her study table to check her mail.

She frowned in confusion. _Naruto?_

She opened her mail to read his message.

_From: Naruto_

_Still awake? I just want to congratulate you a while ago. Your performance is improving and talking in front of us is sure an outstanding job you made. ^.^_

Her lips curved until a sincere smile showed on her face. Replying him wasn't a crime since they were still friends after the incident.

_To: Naruto_

_Thank you. I appreciate it, Naru-kun. I'm glad you notice my performance. How are you?_

Hinata wasn't sure what she felt right now. There was something on her mind telling that this conversation was wrong and definitely something could happen.

She shook her head reminding herself that there was no malice on mailing an ex boyfriend if no altered intentions. Maybe others might think the other way around, but this thing was out of her control. As long as she knew her boundaries, there was no problem on it.

As she waited for him to reply, she wondered how Sasuke was right now. Just last night, he confessed his feelings, but she rejected him. She thought it might end her career or even her friendship to him, but she was wrong. Although at first, their presence in the same room was intimidating as hell. But as the day goes on, he regained his composure and acted like himself.

She was happy, of course. Knowing that their friendship could still be preserved after what happened. Because of that, she admired him for not staining their relationship and remained professional.

It was already midnight and she was tired. Naruto didn't reply. _Maybe he's already asleep._

She laid on bed and embraced her pillow. The she closed her eyes. _Sasuke-kun, please forgive me._

It was really weird for her to think Sasuke until she'd fall asleep. She felt secure just thinking of her boss. Happy to know that their relationship wasn't at risk at all, this was her first time diverting her attention to the guy she barely knew as a man.

She still can't admit that she was falling to another guy except Naruto, but it wasn't a bad idea if she tried to fall. Just fall and see what will happen.

* * *

In a sunny morning day, Hinata silently walked in the busy street of Konoha. Her headphones placed inside her ear to prevent random conversation from strangers.

She was deep in her own thoughts when a loud horn snapped her back to reality. She turned around to see who the intruder was.

The car was familiar, too familiar. In fact, she always seen it in front of the company she was currently working.

_Shit!_ The black sports car was indeed her boss's car. It took her one whole minute to realize. _Sasuke-kun._

He moved his head out of his side window while his other arm was resting on it. His appearance was spectacular, too beautiful just like a celebrity not to mention his cool sunglasses fits him so well.

"You look lost, Ms. Hyuga," he teased her while grinning.

Hinata flushed into deep red. She can't react properly as a secretary this time, because he was completely distracting her to be back on reality.

Sasuke sighed and he coolly removed his sunglasses, "Hop in."

Hinata blinked twice and said, "Y-You don't have to… I-I mean I can walk you know."

"Are you coming with me obediently or do you want me to step out and forcefully drag you here?"

His warning was in fact serious that was obviously seen in his onyx eyes.

"I-I'm coming," she immediately went to the passenger side and secured the seatbelt on her body.

"Thanks." Her face still didn't recover from blushing. Now, she wasn't so sure if the day was actually hot or just them consuming the heat from their secret gaze at each other.

As their journey went smoothly, she then realized that he was actually driven in a longer way to their destination.

"Sa-sasuke-san, I-I think you went in a wrong way?"

"It's the same. This will just take us longer." He coolly answered.

"O-oh," was the only respond she can give. _But why?_

"Traffic." Just like a mind reader, he answered her inner thought.

Then silence once again invaded their atmosphere.

Hinata glanced on his side. _We still have fifteen more minutes before we arrived. Maybe this will be the right time to confront him._

It really bugged her to death to know the truth about his confession. It was now or never situation for her.

"Ahm, S-sasuke-san…"

"Hn."

She gulped and inhaled deeply as she spoke, "Why did you say you love me?"

Sasuke stiffened. This question was out of his plan. He just wanted to be with her. But it can't help since she opened it up right now.

He didn't want to tell her, but lying to her was the last thing he wanted to do. His eyebrows crossed still focusing his gaze on the road, but he knew Hinata was patiently waiting on his respond.

_It can't help, isn't? Well then, telling you the truth may only ended up with two choices; destroying their friendship, or his and Naruto's relationship. _

"Because I am." _But taking the risk might turn into good fortune. _

She was stunned by his short yet simple answer. She didn't know what to feel about it.

"I-I…," she really didn't know what to say.

"Jesus! Hinata, I don't need your apology. Twice in a row of your rejection is too much to bear, so once is enough!" He looked at her with irritation then back to the road.

"I-I'm not actually going to say sorry," she defensively said, but the truth is that she was actually going to apologize.

Then she thought of another way to say it. "But… It's really hard you know, t-to forget someone who you actually shared good memories. So, I-"

He snorted. "Yeah, you didn't say sorry, but still it's a rejection."

She flushed in embarrassment. He wasn't truly called a genius billionaire for nothing.

"Take your time to heal. I'm not in a hurry. I know someone might kill me because of this, but who cares right now. I had enough to care about others feelings. I can't just stand here doing nothing after that incident. Not now that you know my true feelings for you." His voice was like a commando just like what he used to sound when he was stating a very important report.

_What did he meant of someone might kill him?_ She inwardly thought, but decided it was good to explain to him her true feelings first, and just dealt with it on the other time.

"You don't know how it feels to let someone you really love for a long time, just to make that person happy." She said as a matter of fact.

He laughed. He slowed down and turned to face her. "Trust me, I do understand it all. Do you think I just recently fall for you because he broke up with you? You don't know how damn long I want you, aren't you?"

Hinata shivered. She bit her lower lip hoping to feel numb right now. Her emotion was now overwhelming. She didn't know if she got nervous because of their conversation or the fact that he was looking at her while driving.

"W-will you just please focus your gaze on the road?" She nervously told him.

"Hn." He then faced the road as she asked and he accelerated the speed.

"I-I just need time Sasuke-san," she said instantly. Now her focus was on her lap.

He smirked, "If you wait for a perfect time, trust me you will never get anything done."

"I guess so," she sadly replied. Once she glanced again on his side, he was now widely grinning at her.

"W-what?" she snapped.

"You actually didn't say you hate me or rejected me this time." He proudly sad while he focsed again on the road.

Hinata blushed and turned away.

"I don't hate you Sasuke-san, but I don't know if I love you. I'm still confused towards Naruto."

He laughed once again so much of her embarrassment. She thought his voice was cuter when he laughed.

"Then, you might actually like me. As I told you Hinata, I'm not in a hurry. In this scenario, I'm already used to be patient."

He put the engine off and once again turned to face Hinata and cupped her face both of his hands, "Look; now you know my feelings but it doesn't mean I'm not your boss anymore. That bastard still didn't know about this. I want you and I want you to want me. I'll do anything to make you realize it."

He smirked while Hinata flushed. "Lets go. We're already in the parking area."

She snapped and looked around to realize they were actually in the parking lot of his company. She was too distracted to grasp that they were actually in his company.

He went out of his car without waiting her. She followed him outside and through the elevator.

"W-why did you park your car here? You usually park it in front of the building." She asked as the elevator opened for them.

"Do you want a scene? I know you hate to be the center of the headlines." He flatly replied.

"O-oh yeah, sorry," she lowered her head and they both entered in the elevator.

* * *

She didn't know why she actually felt embarrass yet happy.

Embarrass in a way that her boss was actually giving more time for them to be together; no matter where they were, or just in their own floor. It almost came to the point where Sasuke wanted her to work inside of his office. His obvious gaze towards her made her feel hot and hardly focus on her work and when their skin accidentally brushed whenever she passed some documents on him. It made her heart skipped a beat.

And felt happy in a way that she actually enjoying this little bond with him. She really wanted to stay like this. It was peaceful. Knowing his true feelings for her made her heart beat fast and sometimes even skipping a beat. _Is this healthy?_

She put her hand on her left chest where her heart located. _I never felt this way before, not even when I was with Naruto. Why? I'm scared._

The phone on her side rang. "Sir Uchiha." She acknowledged the caller.

"I want you here," he then hanged up. Did she hear it right or it was just her imagination? His usual voice was flat, calm and manly, but a while ago on the phone it was so sensual and seductive. _Oh God! What am I thinking?!_

She stood and fixed herself. She knocked and waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

She sighed heavily cursing herself. _Stupid! Why did I knock and wait for his voice to say 'come in'? _

She banged her head in the wooden door in front of her. How come she forgot to just come in since it was usual to enter in his office without waiting for his permission. Did she actually hoping to hear his sensual voice again?

She composed herself before she came inside.

"What was that sound I heard just now? Did you hit your head?" He said with concern.

"I-It's nothing," she stuttered and didn't meet his gaze.

He stood from his chair and went closer to her.

His hand reached her cheek while her gaze was on the floor. "Hinata, you look hot. Are you feeling well?"

Her eyes widened and turned to look at him. She saw his face was so serious but full of concern. She was not sick.

She was totally fine, awhile ago.

Right now, she didn't know. It was his fault.

"I-I-I'm f-fine," she tried to shift, but her feet glued on the floor.

Sasuke sighed, "You can go home now."

"B-but…"

"No buts Hinata. It's already time to go home. No more over time for you right now."

Hinata wanted to protest, but decided not o go against him for now since she can't focus on her work.

"T-then I'm going sir Uchiha," her face flushed and bowed her head.

"Take care Hinata,"

Oh God, his voice was so manly and soft like it was only meant for her to hear. She wished she record his voice for her to repeat that sweet voice over and over again.

_Oh my! What did you do to me Sasuke-san?_

She went home thinking a certain lad she never used to think before. This was the first time Hinata didn't think about her heart break and how miserable her life now, because certain someone made her once again built hope in her life.

* * *

Hinata was now confused totally out of her control. It was been almost two weeks since his boss was doing out of character whenever they were alone on this four cornered floor.

She knew what he was doing. Seducing her on purpose was so unfair. How could she just fall in love with anyone if her boss was so seductive and very good at getting her attention reflexively? _Oh boy._

Despite of his intention, she remained physically calm and acted like a plain secretary. Even though they were alone in this office, she can't lose her job description. She wanted to maintain their professionalism just like what he said when they were in the parking lot.

Too much frustration could make her work performance poor. She focused her mind in the computer in front of her while typing some important report.

Sasuke went out of his office and proceeded on her counter. He was now in front of her. She slowly tilted her head and her eyes blinked.

"I told you to send me the advertisement report and not the adjustment report in Malaysia," he said flatly.

Her eyes widened. She stood immediately and bowed her head to apologize, "I-I'm so sorry to make a mistake sir Uchiha. I'll fix it right away. I just have to get the paper work in the advertisement station."

As she moved to proceed in the elevator, Sasuke hold her arm to stop her. He pulled her across the counter and pinned her so she can't protest.

"Do I intimidate you that much?" She can now feel his warm breath. His lips parted away like he was inviting her to touch it with her own. _Yes, you are really intimidating._

She blushed into deep crimson.

Her breathing increased and she bit her lower lip. She was still staring at his lips.

He moved closer, touching her body with his own, moving his face forward almost brushing their lips.

Their world stopped for a moment, then slowly moving and both of them having butterflies in the stomach.

Almost there… Almost…

_Criiiiiing_

Her phone rang so loud inside her pocket. Both of them snapped and Sasuke instantly moved away. He really hated interfering their moments. Right now, he wanted to kill the intruder.

Hinata picked her phone in her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hinata-chan where are you?" _The female voice on the other line asked.

"Tenten-chan, I'm still in the office." She answered while looking at Sasuke.

"_Having an over time? I'm in the near restaurant of the building and I bought your favorite lunch. Come join me now."_

"Lunch time?" she asked. Both Sasuke and she looked on their watch. It was indeed lunch break.

"O-okay, I'll be right there," Hinata snapped back.

"Bye."

She turned off the phone while still staring at the beautiful lad in front of her, "I-I'm going to have lunch with Tenten-chan right now."

Sasuke sighed and moved forward, gesturing that he wanted to continue what they were doing awhile ago. She didn't move like wanting to continue what they've started.

He touched her right cheek and slightly bowed his head to reach her lips.

He kissed her. She was shocked.

The kiss didn't take long. It was actually only a peck on the lips.

Sasuke didn't want her to be frightened and to think that he was harassing her. But when he saw her face, he smirked.

"Disappointed?" Sasuke teased.

Hinata blushed and almost lost of words, "Disa…" He chuckled, "Go. Tenten is waiting for you."

"O-okay," she responded like an obedient puppy, but still didn't move to her place.

Sasuke smiled, "I told you I'm not in the hurry. We'll take this slowly."

He then turned to walk in his office and closed the door behind him.

Hinata proceeded in the elevator still couldn't believe on what he just did awhile ago. The feeling was just like a first time. Very fast yet lovable. She can't believe it, but must face it.

Maybe, just maybe… _Maybe I like him that much._

*End of chapter 10*

* * *

I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR SO VERY LATE REPLY .

Although I'm happy to know that some of you are concern, but still I'm very sorry for everything.

There are lots of incidents happened to me; I got some health issues, my computer smashed up and I can't retrieve my files (files means all the files), school issues and everything!

Now I'm back and willing to finish what I'd started! I know some of you got tired of waiting but can I regain your trust again to still support me? I hope you can still give me motivation and encouragement to continue this. I don't want to let you down for the last time.


End file.
